


大明星的私房教练

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	大明星的私房教练

大明星的私房教练全文

 

洛基是摸爬滚打多年好不容易得到机遇蹿红的明星，索尔是暗中喜欢他多年一直默默给予他支持的人。一朝偶然，洛基走进了索尔家开的健身房，索尔变成了洛基的私人教练……

————————————————————  
第一章

慢跑了三十分钟之后，洛基看了看时间，随手拿起换洗衣服去淋浴房。

今天不是很想动，做什么都懒懒的，可能是因为夏天来的太早，闷热的空气黏糊糊的让人不舒服。

突然有人从身后抱上来，一手捂住了他的嘴，一手钳制了他的身体。洛基下意识的用胳膊肘顶过去，但是失败了，身后的人比他强壮得多。贴着身上薄薄的运动背心，他能清楚的感受到身后人健壮的胸肌和抵在他屁股上的东西。

操你妈的。

洛基忍不住爆粗口，挣扎了两下毫无用处反而使屁股上那玩意更加硬挺，身后人还坏心的隔着裤子蹭了蹭他。

到底想干什么，洛基试着侧头去看，但是身后人捏着他的下颌骨不让他动，推着他去了一旁狭小的器材室。

“你是谁，你……”

被放开的洛基大怒着转身，任谁在这样闷热的天气里出了一身汗后被基佬中途劫持都不会舒服。但是见到身后人的时候他愣了下，居然是自己的健身教练索尔。

what the fuck？

索尔没有给洛基骂娘的机会，带上门并上了锁，慢慢向洛基靠近。他快被这个妖精折磨疯了，每天脑子里只有他绿色的眼睛修长的脖颈还要挺翘的屁股。今天居然穿了那样一条灰色的紧身运动裤，在他面前跑了半个小时。对他来说，那屁股的每一次晃动都是对他的邀请。

想要他，一刻都等不了。

这个想法在索尔脑子里面叫嚣，让他把本来准备一步步慢慢把洛基收伏的想法抛之脑后。于是他等在角落，等洛基一个人的时候抓住了他。像是捏着一只小黑猫的后颈一样，把他关到了这杂乱的器材室。

热辣的吻突如其来让大脑缺氧，洛基深知自己的力气比不过索尔，手推在他胸膛看起来倒像是欲拒还迎。但是他也不甘心就这样被自己的私教按在一个落满灰的小房间里强上，纵使他对他也是有感觉的。现在他专心于自己的事业，还没有准备好接受一段感情。

“索尔，停下！”

终于趁着接吻的间隙，洛基喘着气呵斥索尔。但是索尔立刻又堵住了他的嘴，掀开他的衣服摸了进去，按在他因为紧张而凸起的小红点上。洛基觉得索尔掌心的温度足以灼伤他的皮肤，呼吸都开始不顺畅起来。

过高的温度很容易让人情绪失控。

索尔把洛基抵在墙上，一手掐着他的脖子防止他逃跑，一手推着他的衣服，凑过去吸允他的乳头。汗水的咸味之中还是能滤出一丝香甜，索尔吸的啧啧作响。

洛基仰着头咬唇不让自己发出声音，他不知道外边会不会有人经过，但是他的自尊让他不想他和索尔这个样子被看见，他也不想让索尔听见他的声音。

“不要……”

“其实你很享受嘛。”

索尔隔着裤子揉搓洛基前面已经鼓起的一个小包，洛基的表情比想象中还要生动:泛红的眼睛含着水光，明明很想叫却又咬着嘴唇强忍。真是想更用力的欺负他，让他在自己身下哭着求自己。

洛基不想承认自己的性取向，但是该死的身体永远比嘴巴诚实。更加该死的是他居然开始有快感了，为了不留下任何把柄，这两年他都没怎么找过别人解决生理需求。

而索尔的技术又好的让人尖叫。洛基抠着墙壁，指甲在上面留下划痕。

地上散落着各种器材，让人难找地方落脚。索尔拉下洛基的裤子，将勃起的玉茎含入口中吞吐。

“嗯……嗯……别，索尔你……”

手指插入短短的金发中想把他扯开，但是却在快感的支配下按着他的头含入更多。

“骚货。”

索尔吸着前端发出“啵”的声音，然后扯了一张瑜伽垫铺在地上，把洛基按上去。

意识到接下来是什么，洛基挣扎着要逃。索尔按着他，拿起旁边的哑铃压住他的胳膊。等到洛基动不了的时候，索尔坐在他腿上整好以暇的看着他。他真是爱死了这种掌控洛基的感觉。

“放开我……”

洛基的声音因为激动有些沙哑，他可以大声呼救，但是那样他的名声就毁了。光鲜亮丽的外表是需要很多牺牲的，哪怕你是被强奸的，最后骂你主动勾引的人也不会少。他走到这一步太过艰难，不能毁于一旦。

“洛基，你要知道，我想拥有你很久了。”

“所以你，才要当我的私教？”

“对，为了你。”

索尔不想浪费这个时间和洛基废话，抬起他的腿把他的皮肤拍的啪啪作响，洛基咬着嘴看他，眼中的怒火足以焚烧他。

紧致的屁股被揉搓，洛基嘴角溢出一丝呻吟转而又被吞没。他的心已经凉了，后面的第一次马上就要交代在这块瑜伽垫上了，只希望没有人看见他和索尔进了这个房间。

索尔轻笑一声，欣赏着他生无可恋的表情。剥开他紧身的长裤。白皙的屁股裸露在外，洛基挣扎了一下，但是手被压住没有实质性作用。

感觉得到索尔的目光粘着自己的身下，洛基觉得更加羞愧恼怒，收起腿就要踹向索尔。  
索尔轻松扣住他纤细的脚踝，咬了一口腿肚上还有些酸痛的肌肉。

全身像过电一样酥麻，洛基能做的就是咬紧嘴，不发出一丝一毫可能被别人听到的羞耻声音。

“这里隔音的确不是很好。”

索尔俯身封住洛基的嘴，手指按着褶皱一下戳刺进去。他感受得到洛基浑身都僵硬了一下，腿一下绷的笔直。舌头被狠狠咬了一口，血腥味弥漫两人的口腔。但索尔没有放开洛基，手上的动作也没有停。

他知道名声对现在的洛基的重要程度，但也控制不住自己想要他的心。

反正我会负责的，永永远远。

“唔嗯……”

索尔把手指放在洛基嘴里任他咬，掰着他的腿缓缓将自己送入。可真他妈的紧，索尔觉得自己要被夹断了，而洛基也被撑的眼泪直流，索尔绝对是他至今见过最大的了。

“嘶——”

适应了一会后索尔挺动着腰身，慢慢抽动自己。粗壮的紫红色肉棒在洛基雪白的屁股里进出，感觉好极了。索尔忍不住拍打洛基的臀瓣。

“别，声音太响了……”

狭小的空间里一切声音都被放大，  
回荡在耳侧，洛基有屁股上传来的啪啪声足以让整个健身房的人都听到的错觉。

“这个时候还注意着影响呢，我的大明星？”

索尔戏谑的看着洛基泛水光的眸子，双手捏着他的臀瓣往两边拉扯，让自己进的更深。看到洛基的嘴唇都要被咬出血来，索尔把自己的嘴唇塞到了他的齿缝里。

“cnm……”

洛基含糊不清的骂人，索尔一边吸允着他的嘴唇一边笑容更大。

“现在被操的是你啊。”

“……”

淫靡的水声和撞击声交缠在一起，洛基感受得到撞击过程中溅到他屁股上的淫水。索尔拿掉了压着他的哑铃把他抱在怀里，抽插的疯狂让他觉得自己的胃都要被顶出来。

不知道过了多久，洛基被操到双目失神，因为索尔堵着他的嘴才让他没有失去理智发出太大的声音。无力地环着索尔的脖子，洛基喃喃的问:

“为什么……” 

“什么？”

“为什么非要对我这样？”

“因为我喜欢你啊。”

“呵。”

射精过后的洛基仰躺在瑜伽垫上喘气，不管发梢沾上的灰尘，索尔已经从他身体里退了出去，腿根一片白浊。

洛基并不是不能接受和索尔做爱，相反他很辣。坚实的肌肉和胸膛，加上够大的老二，是个完美床伴。

但是这种强制的欢爱他不喜欢，毫无预兆的被强压着来了一发，还是在没有确认过是否安全的地方。一边被干还要一边担心上明天的娱乐头条，这种感觉真是糟糕透了。

要是早知道要上床，应该提前订个酒店的。

 

第二章  
走出健身房的时候腿都有点发软，洛基咬牙在心里大骂索尔。拒绝了索尔要送自己的提议，洛基拉开车门，动作幅度太大导致某个地方被扯到使他倒吸一口凉气。妈的，洛基狠狠拍了一下方向盘。

手机叫起来，不用看也知道是海姆达尔来通知他明天的行程安排。海姆达尔是个很厉害的经纪人，公关手段一流，能从一堆垃圾剧本中挑出精华来让洛基去接，广告什么的也都是找最有合作价值的。而且他还有一点好处是，从来不过多干扰艺人生活，只默默处理好一切信息。洛基迅速蹿红都要归功于海姆达尔做了他的经纪人。

毫无疑问，洛基很感激他，不然靠自己一个人的所谓铮铮傲骨其实就是不肯靠上床来往上爬的品性，他不会有现在这个高度。

但是感激也要分时候，现在他真的不想去接海姆达尔的电话。

就让他叫着吧，反正没电了会关机的。

洛基开着车，一路闯了三个红灯。罚单就罚单吧，洛基自暴自弃的想，他现在只想要回家解放他酸痛的屁股，索尔那个傻子做的太他妈的狠了。

Son of a bitch

洛基发誓今天是他人生中说脏话最多的一天，他平常都习惯用嘲讽来打击得罪他的人，但他此刻只想以索尔的生殖器为中心问候他十八代祖宗，把他从娘胎里来到这个世上听到的所有脏话都怼到索尔名字的后边。

捂着被打肿的右脸，索尔的嘴角带着笑，洛基那一掌用了十成的力气，但红着眼眶咬唇的表情是真的好看。同是健身教练的范达尔怀疑他傻了，遇上多烈的妞才能被打成这样还傻笑，别不是脑子里的面粉和水被搅和了。

“没你的事儿，工作去。”

“切，当大明星的私教了不起了是吧。”

“我了不起是因为我是你老板。”

索尔把范达尔推开，随手拿了块凉毛巾按了按脸，他现在是洛基的私人教练，洛基不在他就可以下班。不过看来这份工作可能要凉了。

洛基回到自己的小公寓，发现海姆达尔黑着脸在等他，哦他脸本来就是黑的。看了看已经没电黑屏的手机，洛基觉的今天的生活比往常都要猛烈。不知道不接海姆达尔电话的下场是什么，他之前没试过。

强装着镇定打开门，洛基侧了侧身，海姆达尔不发一言的进门换鞋。洛基像个小鸡仔一样跟在他身后，等待着被痛骂一顿。反正这么多年，被经纪人骂习惯了，他觉得自己或许可以出一本经纪人语录大全，说不定从此可以转行当个作家。

但他热爱表演，虽然因为脾气和与人相处的态度碰壁无数，但这么多年他也坚持下来了。最近才刚刚享受到一点成名后随便挑剧本的乐趣，真不希望现在就终结。

只是经纪人生气就想的这样严重似乎太过于夸张了，但海姆达尔是他最后一个经纪人。公司放话说他再没有成绩就要终止他的演艺生涯，说到做到。他当年脑抽和公司签了十年合同，在约期不能私自接活，如果被雪藏那他可能要因此失去经济来源而无法活下去。凭一个邪神角色让他火起来的海姆达尔是他的救命稻草。

这个吃人不吐骨头的社会，没钱没权就等于任人宰割。洛基就是案板上的鱼，虽然还没有被开膛破肚等着奋力一跳逃脱升天的机会，但是谁知道会不会一不小心就滑进油锅呢。

“我......”

终于受不了沉默的洛基先开口，或许事情没有他脑补的那么严重。

“以后记得注意脖子上的痕迹，还有接我电话。”

事情当然没有洛基想的那么严重，海姆达尔只是担心洛基出事。而看到他满是红痕的脖子和有点不自然的走路方式，他自然知道发生了什么，他甚至看得出来洛基不是自愿的。在娱乐圈这么多年，海姆达尔擅长读人心，从表情就能看出一切。但他知道造成这些的原因，他不能深究。

“我去给你买点药，明天的广告我帮你推了。”

海姆达尔话不多，表情也不多。但此刻洛基觉得他真的是自己的救星。

深夜，索尔还趴在电脑前。屏幕上播放着极度无聊的电视剧，说是烂剧一点不侮辱它反而算得上夸奖，但是有个配角是洛基演的，这就是索尔看得下去的原因，虽然是镜头停留不会超过三秒的那种。

听起来像个痴汉，不过索尔至今只对洛基一个人痴汉过。

他特地和娜塔莎学了视频剪辑技术，把所有电视剧里有洛基的镜头剪下来合到一起，一有空就循环播放。

为了洛基他可真真是下过苦功夫了，从小到大追女孩子都没这么走心过，说实话都是那些女孩倒贴他。

在看见洛基之前索尔一直以为自己是个钢铁直男，而洛基也没有传说中的男生女相那么妖孽。但就是一眼就移不开眼了，这世上千杯佳酿唯独这杯得他心意。活了二十好几才发现自己是个基佬，人生可真是奇妙。但更加奇妙的是你喜欢的走进你家店里办了张卡，索尔当时就觉得这种机会不能错过。

老天都帮忙到这份上了，放着不吃难道还要等他凉？

不过似乎有点过于心急，也不知道洛基会不会再来，索尔有点后悔自己没忍住，但是洛基的味道，真是好到想起来就让人硬的发疼。索尔仰躺在床上，用手给自己来了一发，想象着自己是操在洛基的体内，

被水洗过的绿眼睛看着自己喊不要，明明叫声好听的要命却要拼命克制。

嘴唇被咬到泛出让人心疼的白。

……

一边想着洛基的脸，一边解决自己的小兄弟。索尔感觉自己一遇上洛基就精虫上脑，但他那么好看，让人只想要操哭他。

索尔觉得拥有洛基一次远远不够，他想要永远拥有他。尽管现在拔吊无情的事多了去了，但索尔就是对洛基有情，甚至不想拔吊。

 

第三章

 

千防万防，脖子上的吻痕还是被拍到了，那是一次糟心的节目组访谈。非给他安排了一件V领薄针织衫，这么热的天穿针织衫脑子被驴踢了么。但是穿着高领打底似乎更加怪异，洛基和海姆达尔眼神交流了下，还是换上了那件叉快开到肚脐的衣服，用遮瑕抹了一下脖子。

不是专业的难免出错， 化妆师在给他化妆的时候自然而然的看到了他没遮好的吻痕，惊讶了一下。海姆达尔立刻带了化妆师出去，而该死的化妆间隐蔽性一点不好，想挖当红明星的-料的人比比皆是，并且化妆师也不是他们的人。

洛基盯着报纸上“多年未传出绯闻的当红鲜肉疑似有地下恋情”的标题气的想摔碗，底下还配着一张模糊的明显是偷拍的照片，但偷拍的人很高明，高明的贱。他拍了洛基标志性的齐肩黑发和小半部分下巴，然后才是脖子上一道散了一半但仍有些青紫的吻痕。

看着底下头头是道的分析，甚至他和他的“女友”在床上什么姿势都揣测的差不多。并且还在一个个排圈里女性的可能性还有什么时候会公布等等，写的好像是真的一样。

擦你妈，听见没！

扔掉报纸的洛基打开推特，发现那上面也炸了，评论有支持有哭诉还有瞎几把猜的。哭诉什么，我就是单身也不会考虑你的，死心吧。刷了两条他就关上手机扔到一边，选择相信海姆达尔会处理好一切。但是他还有点不甘心，凭什么他天天为了这些痕迹千防万防，提心吊胆，罪魁祸首却他妈的吃饱喝足说不定还沾沾自喜。

晚上七点刚过十分，索尔就在跑步机上见到了四天没有出现的洛基，头发被挽了一个啾在脑后。背影看起来还是一样的辣，但是似乎吸取了上次的教训没有穿紧身长裤了。

洛基的来意不是锻炼，索尔知道。他看了报纸，那个狗血新闻。洛基现在一定是气炸了，就等着抡自己的脸把操你妈三个字怼上边了。到今天才不疼的脸深刻体会过洛基的火气。

“hi，好久不见。”

索尔接住洛基挥过来的拳头然后迅速放下，尽可能的减少洛基的花边新闻。

“别那么冲动，除非你要多一条殴打私人教练的新闻了。”

洛基健身的地方虽然和其他人隔开，但不是全封闭的，所以有心人还是能看到他的一举一动。洛基愤愤的看着索尔的脸，恨不得撕下他脸上讨人厌的笑容。

“我现在真想杀了你。”

“我知道，但是杀人犯法。”

索尔不发情的时候明显情商很高，双臂交叠在一起，比站在跑步机上的他矮了一个头，但微笑着看态度样子透着一股迷之自信。洛基忍住自己骂人的冲动，他的所有涵养和耐心似乎在遇见索尔之后都喂了狗。

“好好锻炼，我的明星大人。”

索尔在洛基准备抬脚下来的时候按了跑步机的开始键然后吹着口哨晃去了其他地方，让洛基一个趔趄后不得不开始跑动，操蛋的索尔还给他调高了速度。

 

操你妈，听见没。

洛基今天第二次控制不住的问候索尔的母亲。

松懈了几天一下子又开始运动还有点接受不了，洛基拉伸了一下筋骨，满头大汗的拿衣服去冲凉。经过上一次事件他现在对淋浴房都有阴影，但是他又忍受不了这样一身怪味的回去，一路确认又确认了索尔不在周围才安心的打开淋浴间的门。

就在洛基闭着眼睛冲洗头上的泡沫时，身后的门扇动了下，带起些许凉风。洛基惊了下，还以为是什么灵异戏码。直到嘴再次被捂住，熟悉的温度让他一下子知道来人是索尔。

且不说索尔哪里弄到隔间的钥匙的，但他还真是阴魂不散的缠着自己。

索尔将洛基抵到门上，手揉搓着洛基的臀瓣。花洒的水被开到最大，好掩盖洛基因为敏感的胸部蹭到冰冷的门上发出的阵阵呻吟。双手被钳制着背到身后，洛基觉得今天真是糟透了。报仇不成反被上，人生什么时候才能对他有那么丁点同情心。

上帝一定是对他的祈祷选择性失聪。

臀瓣被掰开，湿润柔软的舌头舔着褶皱然后在穴口模拟抽插的动作。哦这可真恶心，洛基想。但他还是软了腿，身体再次起了反应。

身体敏感不是这个玩法啊，洛基在心里唾弃自己不争气的肉体。

“啊......”

索尔的手指破开他的后穴，一下两根手指进进出出，抠挖着紧致的肠壁。洛基的胸膛贴在门上，微微弯着腰抬起屁股。索尔就那样盯着他深粉色的后穴被自己撑开玩弄，修长白皙的腿为自己张开。没办法一见到洛基他就是忍不住。

“小一点声音，水声可能盖不住。”

索尔的手指撬开洛基的嘴，在里面摸索一圈后夹住了他湿润的舌头，按压捏扯，洛基呜咽两声表示抗议，而手指却桶的更深让他忍不住干呕，晶莹的唾液顺着洛基合不上的嘴流下来。索尔空余的那只手揽住洛基的小腹，开始在洛基体内进出。还是该死的要夹断人的紧，囊袋拍打在屁股上的声音被水声中和。

温凉的水顺着两人的身体流下，冲的睁不开眼睛。洛基尽可能的张大嘴喘着气，索尔的手指堵在他嘴里让他发不出太大的声音。疯狂在体内进出的肉棒让他渐渐双目失神。但索尔舔他的脖子的时候他还是一下子惊醒了。

“别咬！”

“好。”

索尔不甘心的亲了又亲，最终还是听了洛基的没有给他留下任何痕迹。

让他身上带着自己的痕迹多好啊，就像签名一样，告诉所有人这是自己的。索尔想着，掐弄洛基的乳尖。

洛基看着门上属于自己的子孙，骂了一声，回头又给索尔的左脸来了狠狠一拳。警告他别和自己同时出去后冲了下身体推开门。

啧，明明享受的又不止我一个，偏偏打人就照脸打。索尔捂着肿了的左脸，有点委屈的仔细清理着墙上和地上两人的子孙后代。

第四章

 

“不要……啊嗯……”

淫靡的喘息和水声在房间里回荡，被汗打湿的黑发粘在额头上，手掐在对方磅礴的肱二头肌上，留下道道红痕。

对方抬着他的腿不停的冲刺，似乎要把自己全部撞进他体内。

“唔啊……”

洛基蜷起身体，一股白浊从前面射出来。大片湿润的感觉让他迅速睁眼，面色铁青的看着自己的睡裤。

居然梦遗了，对象还是索尔。

操。

换了衣服接着躺回床，鼻间还萦绕着一点腥味，仿佛刚刚真的来过一发似的。

但无论索尔的丁丁有多大，这都是个噩梦，算不上春梦。

索尔真的他妈的是他的噩梦。

这边吻痕的事刚压下来，那边又传出来疑似他女朋友的人出现。

怎么就疑似女朋友了？他哪里来的女朋友。

淦！

一个月里除了化妆师和主持人没接触过任何一个女性，谁特么是他女朋友。

看到照片上旺达的照片时，洛基摔了杯子，早八百年前合作拍过戏的，现在连个好友都没有加好么。狗仔还能不能办点实事，比上一条新闻差多了，水平极低。

但是这个脑残尤其多的社会，多么脑残的言论都有人信，而且还能越传越奇葩。他推特的评论区已经歪楼歪到他脚踏两条船，上次吻痕那个是一个女朋友，现在又和知名女星旺达有一腿。

我可去你的知名女星，旺达就没正经拍过戏，仗着男朋友有钱，早满世界旅游去了，这不是明摆着叫他得罪史塔克么。写这份报道的编辑是和他什么仇什么怨。

还有，老子上条推好像是三个月前的电影宣传了。

就不能少说点话，多干点有用的事？

洛基不由得为新闻界担心。

虽然这绯闻和索尔毫无关系，但洛基还是在心里把索尔骂了个遍，这个灾星，一定是生来克他的。自从他出现之后他就开始事事不顺了。

海姆达尔的办事效率靠谱到让人安心，当天下午报社就发声道歉，并且辞去了那个脑残小编。

洛基放下手机，把整个人埋进沙发里，海姆达尔不会斥责他这种毫无形象的做法，而且这是在家里，放松一下也无不可。

闷在枕头里的声音闷闷的，成名的感觉固然好，但是这些麻烦他还没有本事应付。

“没一天好过的。”

“下周就好了，我给你接了个剧。”

“嗯，离这些广告什么的远一点也好，曝光太多，麻烦也多。”

“这几天多去健身，剧情需要你有清晰的腹肌和人鱼线。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“没事，我会去的。”

洛基听到健身的时候条件反射的一下坐起来，然后又蔫下去。每次去健身房都会被健身教练上这种事他怎么说的出口，尽管海姆达尔叫他有事就说，但这种私密话题，说与不说都是怪怪的。洛基选择了不说，而且他办了三年套餐的健身卡才用了半年。现在这个所有人眼睛都盯着他，准备一有蛛丝马迹就扒出来添油加醋为自己增加访问量的节骨眼，突然换健身房一定也会出事。

生活真是处处都是狗屎。

洛基突然有点埋怨海姆达尔太厉害，让他红的太过，导致以后很难超越现在，也导致现在需要步步小心。

“shit。” 

看到健身计划表上的安排是瑜伽的时候，洛基忍不住锤墙。他现在看到瑜伽垫脑内就自动回放他在那上面失去的第一次，还有早上那个该死的梦。

可去他的。

不过值得庆幸的是，索尔那个大块头不教他瑜伽。索尔那样满身肌肉的把自己扭来扭去一定超惊悚吧，洛基一阵恶寒摇摇头把这个画面摇出脑子。

教瑜伽的是个热辣的红发美女，胸有D，但是人家早就有主了，还有一身让旁人无法近身的格斗技术。一朵带刺的红玫瑰，其他人都这样评价。

洛基不管娜塔莎带不带刺，他只要跟在后边扭自己的身体就是了。把脚举过头顶这个动作还真是反人类，洛基试了两下就躺下了。

“好好练。”

“我做不到，饶了我吧。”

“不行，起来。”

娜塔莎拍拍洛基的膝盖，催促他起身完成任务。洛基突然觉得她不是带刺，而是带刀。

“不然动作戏难拍，好好练，乖。”

“你这个语气像是在哄小孩。”

“其实是哄猫。”

“……”

至少比狗好。

洛基深呼吸后再次踏上反人类动作的历程，发明瑜伽的人一定是个变态。正常人想不出这么变态的动作来这么扭自己。

好不容易挨到中途休息的洛基瘫在瑜伽垫上，犹如刚被轮过。

娜塔莎趁这个时间出门去给自己老公打电话，洛基还真没看出来她野性的外表下还有顾家的属性。

“感觉如何？”

门被推开又合上，清晰的上锁声音让洛基半闭的眼睛一下子睁圆，操他妈的这个声音，索尔就算是喝上两瓶辣椒酱再说话他都能在第一时间听出他的声音。

脚步声一点点靠近，等到洛基想起身的时候已经来不及。索尔按着他的身体，逆着光看他，笑的又傻又恐怖。几乎已经是破罐子摔了又摔的洛基已经想象到接下来会被肏到什么程度了。

但是索尔只是俯身亲了一下他的额头，然后躺在他身边。有点出乎意料，洛基诧异的撇了他一眼。

“我脑子里也不全是那些，不过你要是想……”

“不！”

想你妹想，洛基觉得自己只是对索尔神经过敏。居然惊讶他为什么不干自己，自己一定是脑子抽了。

索尔躺在洛基身边，两个人头靠着头，盯着天花板上挂着的白炽灯，由光圈变大再变大。听着索尔那边均匀的呼吸，洛基居然慢慢觉得自己莫名的心安。

其实，也没有那么讨厌嘛。

娜塔莎打完电话，发现瑜伽室的们已经锁了，盯着门疑惑了片刻后，她了然的选择转身回家。

“你……”

“你……”

“你先说。”

索尔把说话的机会让给洛基，和洛基呆在一个屋子的他觉得幸福感爆棚，一转头就能看见自己喜欢的人，真好。

“我只是想问你什么时候走而已。”

“哦，走去哪。”

“随你。”

“那你呢，要回家了？”

“等会吧，躺着挺好的。”

洛基盯着天花板上的光点，说话语气比平常柔的多，像是在和索尔说话又像喃喃自语。

 

第五章

 

索尔没有想到自己和洛基还有能够这样和平共处的时候，他坐起身，仔仔细细打量洛基。灯光把他脸部线条照的很柔和，黑色的瞳孔皱缩，旁边绿色的虹膜干净的像是刚琢出来的翡翠。

但这只是表像，索尔知道洛基不如他的荧屏人设那样，温柔绅士，偶尔带着一点古灵精怪。他是一个暴躁起来直接干你娘的小野猫，虽然表明平静，但心里可能已经写满了操你妈。

“很累？”

“还好，只红了半年而已。”

“街上到处都是你的海报了还不知足么。”

“其实我没想到会这么烦。”

洛基把玩自己的发尾，犀利的目光发现那上面有几个分叉，想着回去后要修剪一下。

“hey，总是要有牺牲的。”

“也对。”

其实一开始只是想演戏罢了，劳菲不支持他，无论他在学校话剧社有多好的成绩。就算代表学校去参加高校联合演出捧回了金奖，劳菲都没有看他一眼。那个老东西，只看着金融高材生姐姐，只想着将公司扩大再扩大。

特么的钱赚那么多有什么用，还不是治不好病。

在他离家一心奔着表演这条路一年后，劳菲就肺癌死了，没给他打一个电话，也从来没告诉过他病情。海拉接管了公司，给他的卡里打了一笔钱，然后就和他断了关系。

怪他，不该无视海拉给他发的那些信息，她一直觉得是他气死了劳菲。

可拉倒吧，他那是过劳死，老子一个人也能活着。和解是不可能和解的，这辈子都不可能的。

但是怎么就这样劳菲的一辈子就过了呢，自己还没有把影帝的称号甩他一脸，用小金人砸他的窗玻璃，怎么就他妈的不在了呢。

别的人啊，不演戏就可以回去继承百万家产，他不演戏就只能去喝西北风。

索尔看着洛基阖上双眸，洛基的所有资料他都有。如果一开始只是被洛基的脸吸引的话，那么之后的了解和交往，让他更加沉迷他身上那股傲劲。他坚韧，虽然迷迷糊糊被安排接了一堆烂片，打拼四年都没有被人注意到，但是他从来不屑出卖身体让自己好过一点。坚持着他自己特有的原则，雕琢着他自身。这样的人，让他痴迷。在索尔的眼里，洛基值得这世上最好的东西。

 

此刻这份沉寂的美好，没有闪烁的灯光，没有瞎扯的报道，也没有春梦。

 

而洛基觉得和经常强上自己的人共处一室简直奇妙，还感到安心就更加奇妙了。

去你的奇妙感，老子要回家敷面膜了。

“走了？”

“嗯。”

不走难道还跟你来一发么。

洛基翻个白眼，遇见索尔之后他的内心戏至少比平常多了三倍。

下一秒被按着抵在墙上亲的洛基感叹了一下自己的乌鸦嘴能力，真要整一发？不了吧，大兄弟，天这么晚了。

索尔抱着洛基，手不安分的搓着他的臀瓣，把他往自己怀里带，洛基可以清楚的感受到抵在自己腿上的东西，他自己也有点反应。

别别别，这好不容易营造的温馨气息。

“哦，洛基，你知道吗，我很喜欢你。”

“恐怕我不能用同样的话回答你。”

“没有关系，你迟早是我的。”

“谁给你的勇气。”

洛基推开自己颈窝毛茸茸的金色脑袋，谈情说爱不适合他。他得回去敷面膜了，没有事儿比敷面膜大。

“那我有机会么？”

索尔揽着洛基不让他走，有时候力气大真的是件好事。

“没有，别想了，不可能。”

洛基否认三连，一掌劈在索尔撑着墙的胳膊上，没有料到他来这招的索尔胳膊一滑，失去支撑导致脑子撞到了墙上发出砰的一声响。壁咚的错误示范。洛基拍了拍手，趁着空档逃开，打开门时还回头冲索尔眨了下眼。

让索尔吃瘪的心情真是好，洛基几乎是哼着歌回的家。

接下来新剧的开机仪式和宣传什么的，都进行的很顺利。洛基把剧本看了又看，确保自己背下了那些亢长的台词。

不打无准备之仗，洛基喜欢提前揣摩好人物的性格，然后演好他。但是说实话，之前的剧本没有一个值得揣摩的，炮灰甲路人丁哪里的心理特征。

海姆达尔替他打点好去剧组的一切东西，有了前车之鉴的他给洛基请了个私人化妆师，估计剧组里面也给他安排了独立化妆间，成名了就是了不起。

“hi，我是巴基.巴恩斯。”

哟呵，化妆师是个男的。颜值还挺高。洛基问海姆达尔不怕自己弯么，和化妆师有一腿什么的。但是海姆达尔淡定回了一句你俩一看就是下边的，而且巴恩斯的男朋友是剧组的武术指导。

海姆达尔也是不简单的人，洛基哑口无言。

“我可否将你比做夏日，虽然你比他可爱温婉的多……”

“oh，你的声音，你的诗，无时无刻不，无时无刻不……”

无时无刻不打动着我那颗干瘪无味的心，就像雨露一样滋润甘甜。

洛基都已经会背对方的台词了，开拍第一天就遇脑残。洛基盯着对面被绑架的时候可以用下巴戳破自己胸来为自己松绑的逃生方法的女配，由一开始的激情变得索然无味，他现在要控制住自己打人的手。

剧本再好也不能逃脱演员里有关系户的命运，面前这个叫什么仙度瑞拉的，和人一样矫揉造作的艺名。你以为你自己是一夜改变命运的灰姑娘么，你分明是一日成名。几句台词都记不住还要在这里丢人现眼，毫无演员基本素养。

顶着烈日把一个简单的甚至以后还要剪掉的无聊对话镜头重拍了十几遍的洛基脸上的微笑渐渐消失，汗水顺着鬓角往下滑，巴基给他补了一遍又一遍的妆。天知道黑色衣服在阳光下多么吸热，洛基知道自己里面的衬衣一定已经湿透沾在身上了。

但导演就是不喊停，他似乎是个不清楚状况的吃瓜群众，他只知道这部剧的投资商指名要洛基来演主角，断了他把自己侄子拉过来演的想法。这可是个捧红自己侄子的好机会，都被洛基给毁了。他不明白洛基这个刚火起来的小毛孩背后是谁，当然洛基也不知道自己背后有谁。

“停吧，今天就这样吧。”

海姆达尔看着洛基发青的脸，主动找导演喊停。

“年轻人，真是一点苦都吃不消。”

导演嘟囔着关了机器，喊了收工，嘲讽现在年轻人身娇体贵的话一直没停，声音不大却控制在洛基刚刚好能听见的程度。他断定洛基和赞助商有什么关系，不然四年多没一点动静，突然就因为一个邪神形象火了，不是大腿抱的粗还能是什么。

天气热容易让人情绪不稳定，洛基握着拳头忍了又忍，最后还是忍不住把导演揍了，出乎意料的是海姆达尔没有拦他，反而是带着纵容意味的等他打的差不多了才拉住他，假装诚恳其实一点也不的道了几句歉。

第六章

 

洛基耍脾气打导演的事当天晚上就上了网络热搜，大片幅的报道还真是给他增添了曝光度，何止曝光，都要被光烤干了。

去你令堂的，他逼逼我的事你们怎么没人给老子评评理。

这世上就没有不靠上床靠努力的人了？再说了，老子就是上床了老子也有演技，老子起码台词背的溜。

生活真是大起大落落落落落落。

没开灯的房间，洛基握着手机眼眶气的发红。他不是矫情的人，但是被戳着脊梁骨骂的滋味着实不好受。

他在意那些。很少有人能够完全放平心态来面对自己的负面言论，如果说表现出无所谓是因为不在意的话，还不如说是已经麻木了，知道争辩没有任何的用。

手机铃突然响起来的那一刻洛基吓了一跳，看了是个陌生号码他选择了挂断，但是对方锲而不舍的一直打。洛基骂了句干你娘，滑向了接听键。

“喂？”

“该来健身了，我的大明星。”

“不去。”

不去想索尔是怎么知道自己私人电话的，洛基现在没有心情健什么劳什子身，而且索尔那种轻佻的语气现在听来让人火大。

“我去接你。”

“……”

知道我家在哪么你就接我，接个锤子。

洛基刚想嘲讽回去，对方就挂了电话。

 

索尔挂了电话，勾起嘴角。看来他的大明星还没有学会如何应对名气太大的麻烦，落井下石的人每天都有，网络上不乏杠精的存在，只要出了事，就会有一堆吃瓜群众过来看热闹发表言论，哪怕之前连主人公叫张三还是李四都不知道。索尔动动手就可以让那些针对洛基的负面言论消失，但这只是洛基人生的起点，解决了这些，以后还有更激烈的。

想要护着他，但不只是把他放在翅膀底下，应该让他学会去面对自己选的路上的崎岖。而且像洛基那样的人，一定不希望自己只能活在其他人的庇护下。索尔一瞬间有了自己在养儿子的感觉，不过要是洛基知道他这个想法，一定会跳起来锤爆他的头。

提到洛基，他嘴角就忍不住上翘。索尔踩下油门，等黄灯熄灭变成绿灯的时候窜了出去。他当然知道洛基住哪，追人之前要掌握他最详细的一手资料不是么。但是不能这么直接过去，会吓到他。索尔把车停在离洛基所在小区两个马路远的地方，然后重新拨通他电话，让他下来。

“操你怎么知道我家的？”

洛基穿着一件宽大的连帽长袖T恤，头发绑起来塞到白色的鸭舌帽里，大大的帽檐盖住了一半的脸，只能看到鼻尖和嘴唇。他没想到索尔还真的知道他住哪，尽管不知道确切的位置和门牌号。索尔说他不下来就到小区里大喊洛基我爱你，于是骂了第二声干你娘后他还是下来了，一天之内不适合出太多新闻。

“我就是知道。”

索尔晃了晃车钥匙，把人推到车里。在外边把洛基惹到炸毛很不明智，而且角落里那一个两个怎么藏身都没学好的狗仔还盯着这边瞧，虽然无论他们拍到什么都不会怎么样。

“喝一杯？”

洛基没想到索尔说带自己出来散散心是来酒吧，真是个狗血的主意，都什么年代了，还用着一醉解千愁的偏方。而且和索尔喝酒，下场会是什么当他心里没有逼数么。但索尔就是那么明晃晃的暗示他，丝毫不含糊的给他添堵。

“我揍你啊。”

“白天没揍够么，你力气没我大。”

索尔见洛基对啤酒皱眉，贴心的给他换了杯橙汁，在洛基看来这是个对他不能喝酒的嘲讽，力气没他大，酒还喝不过吗。洛基不知道那根神经被扯动了，劈手夺过索尔手中的杯子就灌了下去。索尔抢下杯子的时候已经见了底，洛基一抹嘴打了个嗝。

“索尔你真他妈的烦。”

“我知道，但是我喜欢你啊。” 

“骂我的人里面有一半以前说过喜欢老子。”

“我可没骂过你。”

“.......”

洛基酒量不算太差也不算太好，一杯一杯的给自己灌着，索尔要阻止，被他掐着脖子推开了。一边喝一边骂着瞎写报道的记者还有那些两边倒的墙头草，还不时锤一下索尔撒气。索尔扶着他不让他从凳子上倒下去，其他的随他去，反正本意就是让他出来放松下，就是他未免太受罪。

“是不是不出名就不会有人盯着我了？”

“那你是要逃避了么？”

“我没有......”

洛基挂在索尔的脖子上，迷迷糊糊的说着醉话，说着劳菲和他姐，说着曾经他在学校演话剧拿的奖，说着当初被公司安排去爬几个赞助商的床，说着今天白天的事。他没醉到神志不清的程度，但就是对着索尔忍不住想哭诉。也许是之前一直没有人愿意听他说，现在一下子把苦水倒出来了。你看啊，我这么难过，你抱抱我嘛。

索尔按好洛基头上摇摇欲坠的帽子，一弯腰把人抱了起来，醉了会撒娇这个属性还真是个意外发现，真是太可爱了。

 

“嗯......不要......”

醉眼迷离的洛基全身赤裸的躺着，手无力的去推埋在他腿间的索尔，酒精熏的他全身发烫，想要抵抗却只是像幼猫挠了两下爪子就仰躺着露出了胸膛。索尔的大掌揉搓着洛基的皮肤，听着他溢出唇边的呻吟，大脑不清醒的状态下没有平常那样扭扭捏捏，尾音都带着上勾的卷儿，媚的勾人。

“真的不要？”

索尔捏着洛基挺立的红色乳尖，膝盖顶在他的两腿间摩擦，明明小洛基已经兴奋的在吐水了。洛基难耐的扭动身子，说不要只是本能，其实他心里巴不得被索尔干，但是没想到索尔在这个时候突然尊重起来他的意见。修长的双腿忍不住抬起来磨蹭索尔的腰侧，手也攀上了索尔撑在他头侧的胳膊。绿眼睛蒙着厚重的水雾，直勾勾的看着索尔。

Damn it.

索尔在这种眼神下投降，一点继续逗弄洛基的心思都没有，当即提枪上阵，掰开洛基的臀瓣，挤了许多润滑剂进去。这个时候的他没有太多扩张的耐心。

“嗯......我没有。”

“没有什么？”

把洛基软趴趴的身体搂到怀里，洛基在他颈侧蹭了蹭然后抓住了他的头发，极其认真的和他说了一句我没有。索尔有点反应不过来洛基到底没有什么。

“没有和那些赞助商上床。”

洛基更加用力的扯了一下索尔的头发，表达对于这个傻子听不懂自己说话的愤怒。

“我知道。”

索尔开始慢慢抽动，顶的洛基没有力气再摧残他的头发。他当然知道洛基没有爬那些人的床，不然怎么会一直过的这么委屈。洛基有着自己的品性，是一旦擦去表面蒙的尘土，就发光的宝石。

 

第七章

 

就知道和索尔喝酒会出事，洛基挣扎着从索尔的胳膊和被子中间扒出一点透气的地方。头很疼，腰更疼。尤其屁股上还贴着某个软化下来的东西。

这个禽兽，洛基骂了一声。

“醒了？”

索尔收紧胳膊，把要往外爬的洛基按回怀里。

“嗯，放开我。”

开口才知道自己整个喉咙都哑了，天知道索尔昨天做的多狠。洛基觉着自己腿一点力气都使不上，索尔把他包在被子里，被单还缠着他的身体，怎么都挣不脱。

“先说好，昨天是你后来缠着我要了一遍又一遍的。”

索尔扒开被子，替洛基揉着后腰，洛基也没有力气去反抗他，反正揉着还挺舒服。他在努力回想自己昨天断片后的事，似乎的确是他先抱着索尔的，还有勾着他的腰不肯他离开。

妈卖批，为什么要起来这点。

洛基把脸埋到被子里，从索尔的角度可以看到他红透了的耳尖，于是他硬了，直直的抵在洛基的屁股上。

洛基僵了一下，这人感情是只泰迪成精？

“你……”

“最后一次，怎么样。”

索尔支起身体，蓝色的眼睛熠熠生辉，窗帘只拉了层薄纱，阳光照不到床上，在木制地板上投出窗框的影子。看斜度应该是下午了，因为洛基不觉得自己能够喝醉后被操了那么多顿还能在早上醒过来。

等下，这里，并不是酒店。洛基突然注意到墙上挂着的相框里面放的是他的照片，几乎都是剧照，还有他近期拍的几则广告和写真。床头柜上还放着一张他在笑的照片，刚好他一抬头就能看见。

那么多自己的照片看着自己，怪吓人的。

“这是哪……”

“我家。”

索尔喝了一口水然后度给洛基，舌头舔过两人唇缝间漏出来的水渍再推回去，索尔找到洛基的舌头后捉住它与自己缠绵。清水在唇舌间逐渐变得粘腻，分开时拉出银丝。

洛基仰着脖子迎合索尔的吻，索尔的吻技太好导致他一直被牵引着，想要扳回一局却只是被带领着陷的更深。明明也不是毫无经验的处男，怎么一碰上索尔就纯情的跟水似的，一定是索尔太黄暴。

“唔……”

索尔终于在洛基快要仰断脖子的时候放开他，把他翻到被子上。雪白的肌肤衬着暗红色的床单，格外的好看。

“为什么要带我来你家？”

“因为酒店要实名啊。”

“……”

这个理由真是让人无力反驳，索尔笑的傻傻的，但洛基一点都不相信他和表面上一样憨厚，他酸疼的腰可以作证。

索尔亲吻洛基的眼皮，使得他不得已闭眼。索尔的手也在不安分的抚弄洛基的乳珠，那里经过一夜的玩弄到现在都没有消肿，捏到的时候洛基都会抽气。

“索尔！”

洛基有点愠怒的拽着索尔的头发，手插入短短的发根。

“你就这么想拽秃我么，我的小洛基。”

“谁是你的，啊——”

索尔直接插进了洛基的后穴里，没有任何的扩张，因为那里经过一夜的操弄现在还松软着，甚至一直没有干。

“操你的索尔。”

洛基咬了一下牙，穴口的磨擦让他感觉有点疼，一定是破皮了，索尔这个不知道节制的。

“我可不就正在操你。”

索尔揽着洛基的腰，抓着他的脚踝让自己进入的更深，和洛基做爱就像吸毒，会上瘾。但是洛基实在被操的太多，快感之余更加难受。

“疼……”

洛基皱眉，他泪腺发达，此刻眼泪控制不住的往下流。索尔一遍遍的吻掉他的泪，慢慢退了出来。盯着红肿的穴口，有点内疚，觉得自己做的的确有点过。

“别啊……嗯……”

撑满身体的肉棒退出去了，取而代之是温暖湿润的舌头，在褶皱处舔过一圈，然后模仿抽插的动作浅浅的进出。

这样很舒服，这段时间被索尔调教过的身体很快染上情欲。洛基控制着不发出声音，但还是丝丝呻吟从嘴里溢出。

“唔嗯……”

“你喜欢我这样做。”

“但不代表我喜欢你。”

洛基仍旧死鸭子嘴硬，偏过头去不看索尔，修长的手指抓着被子，浅青色的筋在胳膊上清晰可见。

“你昨晚可不是这么说的。”

索尔拍了一下洛基的屁股，他要惩罚这个口是心非的小混蛋。

“谁特么记得昨晚说了什么。”

洛基说的是实话，他真的不记得昨天说过什么，谁喝酒不断片，断片了做过什么他怎么记得。

但索尔记得他问自己会不会喜欢他，会不会永远喜欢他。

他回的是当然。

然后干了个爽。

 

可是现在有人翻脸无情，需要一点惩罚。索尔咬住洛基的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻撕咬，这是洛基身上最敏感的地方。

果然洛基马上就投了降，扭着头躲开他，用手捧着他的脸。

“我真的不记得。”

“我会让你想起来的。”

“不要！”

见到索尔又要提枪上阵，洛基赶紧抓住了他，他可不想年纪轻轻就肛裂。

索尔一脸委屈的盯着洛基，似乎像是娃娃被抢走的大孩子，水蓝色的眼睛太具有欺骗性，于是洛基鬼使神差的开了口。

“我……用嘴……”

等硕大的龟头放到面前的时候洛基才意识到自己刚刚说了什么，但是反悔已经来不及了。索尔还捏着自己的老二一脸期待的看着他。

……

叫你嘴贱。

洛基咽了口口水，舔了一下圆润的头部，马眼里浅白的液体沾到他唇上，被他舌头一卷收入口中。

索尔看着他喉头发紧，忍不住按着他的后脑把自己整个塞进他的口腔。

“唔唔”

带着浓烈男性气息的物件塞满整个口腔，洛基觉得自己的整个颚骨都被撑开，口水顺着合不上的嘴角滑落。索尔一直顶弄到他的喉咙，让他想吐又呼吸不畅。

翡翠色的眼睛带着泪看向自己，索尔觉得洛基的每一个可怜兮兮的表情都在撩拨着他脑中理智的弦。很想直接拽住他的头发操他的嘴。

但他稍稍退出了自己，让洛基有喘息的机会。

“呼……”

洛基握着索尔的滚烫，浅浅的吸允着前面的头，手撸着根部。希望能在嘴和手酸痛死的时候让索尔释放出来。他可真是在闷声作大死。

口腔的紧致和吸力让索尔呼吸加重，按着洛基的后脑浅浅的戳刺，洛基索性就张着嘴让他自己动，他实在太累了。

“噢，你这个小懒猫。”

索尔一手按着洛基的肩，一手扶着洛基的后脑，把自己往他嘴里送。

最后射出来的那一刻洛基被呛到了，他没有想到索尔做了那么多次还能射出这么多，温热的精液一下浇在他喉咙里，呛的他直咳嗽。索尔把他抱到怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背。

“咳，你……”

“我又不能控制这个。”

“……”

他怎么就，总是没有办法反驳索尔呢。

 

第八章

 

洛基在索尔家呆了两天，腰疼屁股疼，每天来回于卧室和洗手间。纵欲过度，这是扶着腰的洛基唯一能想到的词。

但这两天没有打开手机也好，看不见那些对他添油加醋的报道和评论。

“如果不是要被你干死，我差点就要因为你是不想让我看到新闻而感动了。”

“事实上，我的确是为了不让你看新闻。”

索尔把意面放到洛基面前，洛基皱了皱眉，但还是拿起叉子吃了起来，慢条斯理的咀嚼毫无味道的面条。

真她妈难吃。

但是又他妈的挺贴心的。

洛基摁开手机，果然公司的消息和海姆达尔的电话差点让刚开机的手机就死机。洛基无视了公司的消息，直接看海姆达尔的。

海姆达尔从头到尾都没有责骂洛基，只是那个导演背后有点势力，处理起来比较棘手。看到海姆达尔最后一条消息内容是“搞定了，下周重新开拍。”之后，洛基发了个“好”字。

那边的海姆达尔也回了个“好”，然后说晚上开车来接他。

好像有什么不对。

海姆达尔并不知道他在哪才是，怎么就一句我去接你回的那么自然。

洛基压下疑惑去翻新闻，发现除了一开始的新闻对他攻击很大之外，后来都是弄清真相后对他的维护，更有甚的是夸他不畏强权的优良品格和阳光精神。

阳光精神又是个什么玩意儿，洛基关上APP，继续品尝索尔煮的意面，吃久了居然有一种吃出甜味的错觉。

索尔心里很有数的不去问洛基味道怎么样，只是坐在他对面，看着他伸出舌头舔掉唇边的酱汁。喉咙一紧，赶紧喝口水解解渴。

似乎是索尔的吞咽声太大，洛基有点警惕的抬头瞅了一眼索尔。

老天，他年纪轻轻还不想肛裂。

“咳，我会控制的。”

“你昨天说最后一次然后做了三次。”

“……”

索尔摸着鼻子默不作声，洛基这个小没良心的，自己给他把报道压了把导演换了还不肯满足满足他。

索尔是奥丁企业的继承人，一个覆盖多个领域的国际数一数二的公司，资产上万亿，商业界提起名字就如雷贯耳的企业之一。

所以索尔有实力把洛基护在翅膀下边，一世无忧。

但他不想和洛基说这些，洛基的傲骨他不想去磨平，也许他根本不会磨平，洛基知道之后可能会直接和他断绝关系。

但如果两个人是真心喜欢的，那帮助对方又有什么不妥。

可是洛基只想对他说操你妈。

“腰好疼。”

洛基趴在枕头上边，眯着眼睛看剧本。索尔坐在旁边轻轻给他揉着腰，一旦重了洛基就要回头掐他。

“我们这个样子，好像同居的小情侣。”

“得了吧，谁和你情侣。”

“你啊。”

“不要脸。”

索尔的厚脸皮让洛基叹为观止，不过他得承认，他居然有点喜欢这种感觉。索尔被他掐了也不反抗，只是傻傻的笑笑然后换个更轻的力道揉他的后腰。

但是温柔只是在他不发情的时候，在床上的大部分时间他都不温柔。

“海姆达尔过会来接我。”

洛基趴在枕头上，把头转到背光一侧看索尔，墨绿的眼睛这样看起来异常深邃。索尔弯下腰给洛基来了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

“那要我抱你下楼么，小甜心。”

“甜你个鸡腿甜，正常点喊我。”

洛基狠狠拍了一下索尔大腿。

“好，那要我抱你下楼还是不要。”

“当然是不要。”

你抱下去还得了，怕不是花边要长到能绕地球两圈。

 

终于到了重新开拍的时候，洛基坐在化妆室里任由巴基在他脸上涂涂抹抹，在发现脖子上没消退干净的红色痕迹时，巴基促狭的笑了下。

“遮仔细了。”洛基叮嘱。

“嗯。”

巴基拿出刷子像画画一样把洛基整个脖子上的痕迹遮掉，但还是忍不住夸一句洛基的私生活丰富。

“你可闭嘴吧，你和那个动作指导生活也挺丰富的。”

洛基扒开巴基V型的T恤领子，刚好可以看见他胸膛上紫红色的吻痕。巴基红着脸拍开他的手，威胁他要给他化个奇丑无比的妆。

他们俩挺投缘的，短短几天就成了好友，可能是因为名字叫起来莫名的相似。

“加油，上次那个脑残女也换掉了。”

“换成谁了。”

“旺达。”

“那男二是不是幻视。”

“嗯……”

洛基回给巴基一个我就知道的表情，自从旺达和史塔克家的幻视一见钟情再见定情三见缠缠绵绵后，两人几乎没分开过。就连拍戏也想尽办法凑一对，然后剧组狗粮加餐吃到饱。

导演换成了查尔斯之后拍摄过程异常的顺利，就是副导演经常吹毛求疵和其他人发生争执，不过导演拍拍他的肩就消停了。是个人都能看出来导演副导演是一对系列。

“shall I compare you with the summer's day......”

索尔收到海姆达尔发来的现场视频，洛基穿着黑色的西装坐在窗前读书，浑身透着优雅和书卷气，声音又好听的如同春天的河流击打鹅卵石。

他真好，一切都好。

索尔小心翼翼的把视频点了保存收藏，嘴角挂上一贯傻兮兮的笑容。

 

第九章

 

拍摄进行到第七天，天气异常的热，中午的太阳强烈的似乎要把人烤干。查尔斯手一挥叫休息到下午拍最后一幕，把艾瑞克抓过来替大家去买水。

洛基坐到化妆间里，出的汗已经把脸上的妆冲的差不多。巴基去找史蒂夫了，他也乐的清闲，开了空调，抽了纸巾擦脸上的汗。

门锁突然的转动，让靠在椅子上半眯着眼睛的洛基突然惊起。

“谁？”

“我来看看我的大明星。”

索尔关上门，把撑衣杆抵在门上，希望有眼力见的人不会在不合适的时候推门。

“你怎么混进来的？”

刚刚紧绷起的神经在听到索尔的声音后莫名的放松下来，洛基重新靠到椅背上，手里被塞了一杯冰度足够的柠檬水，在这种燥热的天气算得上贴心之举。

“我当然有办法混进来，为了见你。”

索尔靠在化妆桌上，笑着看洛基，拿遥控器把空调的风叶调上去:“直接对着冷风吹会头疼。”

“你这贴心的让我感动。”

“那你要不要给我点回礼。”

“我收回感动那两个字。”

洛基吸了一口冰柠檬水，舒服的眯起眼，索尔俯身飞快的在他唇上啄了一口。

“好几天了。”

“嗯？”

“我是说我很想你。”

索尔脸上还是一贯带点傻气的笑，但眼睛里写满了认真。没有见到洛基的这几天，他是真的想念他。

一日不见如隔三秋。

洛基在被抵在椅背上吻的时候大骂自己怎么没反应过来索尔想他的意思是想他的屁股呢，椅子腿离地的不稳感让洛基有点慌的抓住了索尔的衣服。其实他应该推开索尔的，但是推开了自己会摔倒。

算了算了反正都这样了。

“你不会是想在这搞吧？”

“不然呢？”

索尔的语气里带着笑意，好像洛基问了一个冒傻气的问题。隔着薄薄的衬衫摸上洛基的乳尖，掌心灼热的温度很快使那小点挺立起来。

“操你，我这是拍戏的衣服。”

“那脱了不就好了。”

迫不及待的解开洛基的衣服，索尔顺着锁骨一路吻到胸膛，含住殷红的乳珠吸弄。洛基低头看索尔蹲在他面前，蓝色的眼睛盯着他。一时间觉得空调好像失去了作用。

该死的他对索尔居然越来越习惯了。

淦。

洛基抓着索尔的头发让他从自己没有多大的胸上离开，俯身给了他一个吻。

下一秒化妆桌上的东西就被推开，部分掉到地上咕噜咕噜滚开。洛基伸手抓住了镜子，把它反扣在桌子上。索尔把上身剥光的洛基按到桌上，再次吻住了他的嘴。这是洛基第一次主动，他恨不得立刻把他吞吃入腹。

“轻点。”

后背被磕了一下的洛基狠狠掐了一下索尔的胳膊，索尔略带歉意的给他揉了揉就又继续丝毫没有歉意的动作。

纯黑色的西裤被拉下来，浅灰色的棉质内裤里已经鼓起一个小包。索尔隔着内裤来回摩挲那里，满意的看着洛基的眼睛里慢慢染上情欲。

“快点，待会有人来了。”

洛基修长的腿勾住了索尔的腰。既然双方都能爽到，索尔又器大活好，他就当找了一个长期炮友好了。洛基卸下心里对索尔的包袱，只是希望待会他能靠自己的腿走出门。

“这可是你第一次这么主动。”

“怎么，不喜欢那我嘶——”

下体一下子被整个含住，洛基爽的倒抽一口气，吞掉了接下来的话，享受索尔的服务。索尔卖力的吞吐着洛基尺寸也非常优秀的阴茎，双手抚摸着他腰上细腻的皮肤。

“啊……嗯……”

快到了的时候洛基按住索尔的头，耸动着腰身一下一下的快速在他嘴里进出，他也要射他嘴里，报上次被呛到之仇。

“咳，你不乖哦，小洛基。”

索尔擦掉唇上溅到的白色液体，按着洛基的后脑吻上去，把他的味道尽数还给他自己，洛基拒绝的用舌头推开他，然后被他的舌头抓住交缠在一起。

索尔趁着洛基用舌头和他较劲的空档，手指撑开他的后穴滑了进去，那里面又温暖又湿润。洛基条件反射的夹住了他的手，被安抚着分开腿。

“都这么多次了，别紧张。”

“这么多次还不都是因为你。”

洛基咬牙切齿。

“我很荣幸。”

索尔扶着自己的小兄弟在湿润的穴口来回磨蹭，洛基拍了他后背一下，催促他快点，他是真的很怕这时候有个谁推门进来。

“好的，如你的愿。”

粗壮的肉棒一下挤进紧致的小穴，洛基骂了一声然后抓住了索尔的胳膊。

“操你……动一动……”

索尔把洛基抱起来，后者本能的用腿盘住了他。索尔托着洛基的屁股向旁边走了两步，肉棒随着动作在洛基体内上下运动，洛基抱紧了他的脖子发出浅浅的呻吟。

发现索尔要干什么之后，洛基抓住索尔的耳朵揪了下。这个恶趣味的男人。

身体被抵到冰凉的镜子上，洛基瑟缩了下，然后下一秒被按着跪在了镜子前，索尔还贴心的扯了件衣服垫着他的膝盖。

去你的贴心。

洛基选择闭上眼睛不去看镜子里自己被操到张嘴喘气满脸潮红的模样，索尔在他身后进入他，用双腿分开他的双腿，揽着他的腰大力操他。

“啊嗯……哈……”

这个姿势没有支撑点，因为重力原因每一下都操的极深，洛基不得不伸出手扶住镜子，不可避免的看到自己被操时候的浪荡样，还有他腿间看起来像是要被晃掉的小兄弟。

“索尔啊……”

“洛基，看看你，很好看。”

索尔叼住洛基敏感的耳垂，热气全部喷在他脖颈间。洛基偏着头想要逃离，又被他捏着下巴掰回去，盯着镜子里连在一起的两人。

G点一下一下被顶到的感觉让洛基双腿发软，大脑空白。等索尔终于肏够了他在他体内释放的时候，镜子上已经溅了一发他的精液。

 

“……”

巴基敲了几下终于敲开了化妆间的门，闻着空气里熟悉的某种气息，暧昧的看了一眼洛基，还有他身后的索尔。

“你可真刺激。”

“里面还有更刺激的。”

洛基抱着胳膊让开路，巴基再次看了一眼他脖子上的吻痕，然后抬手摸了摸自己的脖子向洛基示意。

洛基捂住脖子瞪了索尔一眼。

“操！我的散粉和粉底液和眼影！你们就不能不在桌子上搞么！洛基你给我站住！”

看到一地狼藉的时候，巴基才知道洛基说的刺激是什么意思，简直刺激的他想打人。

 

第十章

 

索尔跟着洛基往外走，被洛基回头警告了下不要跟着他，片场人多眼杂，最近又一堆破事儿，他可不希望再出什么幺蛾子。

“那回见。”

接收到洛基眼神里的意思的索尔找了个小路往外走，这些棚子间多的是小空隙，没人会太关注他。索尔走到几米开外后，回头发现洛基还在原地看着他，于是他冲对方眨了眨眼，还把手放在嘴边给他一个飞吻，手上还都是洛基的味道。

“去你的，赶紧走。”

洛基摇了摇头，转身重新进入化妆间，按照巴基刚刚的反应，他完全有理由相信回去会被打死。但是不回去的话，他的衣服和妆又没有弄好。

“春风得意啊。”

巴基抱着胳膊倚在桌子上，冷眼看着嘴角带笑的洛基。洛基瞄了一眼桌上碎掉的阴影和粉饼，往后退了两步。

那句话怎么说来着，不要碰化妆师的化妆包，否则会死的很惨。

可是这他妈是索尔碰的啊。

“我帮你把价目打给他，不关我事。”

“哟，秘密情人？”

“只是炮友。”

洛基坐到椅子上，抚平衣服上的褶皱，巴基用力的给他白皙的脸抹上粉底，用力程度让洛基怀疑要不是还有半个小时要开始拍摄的话，巴基现在就能杀了他。

“炮友能知道你在哪拍摄，还这么光明正大的摸进来？”

巴基一边恶狠狠的给洛基抹脖子，一边调侃他。熟了之后发现洛基其实很好相处，巴基也没有真的那么生气，而且他很好奇索尔的身份，能让洛基这个平常看起来性冷淡的人满面春风到自己都没有察觉。

“就一个摄影城，还能去哪。”

“可不止一个摄影棚和化妆间啊。”

巴基的话让洛基顿了下，嘴角的笑也慢慢僵下来。他不自觉的给索尔找借口，但是他对索尔真的一无所知，除了他是个健身教练，他的小公寓在市中心。

但是他几乎知道自己的所有资料，喜好，习惯等等，非常顺畅的拿捏自己。

还有海姆达尔，为什么不要问他在哪就能去索尔家接他。

细思极恐。

洛基僵直的回头，巴基手中的刷子也停了下来。

“你不会对他一无所知你就喜欢上他了吧。”

巴基咋舌，平时看起来挺精明一个人怎么一遇到爱情就傻了。

“我......不喜欢他。”

洛基的声音低低的，没有想到他还是错信了人，什么温柔体贴，不过是他的一个陷阱。

“那他有没有做过伤害你的事？”

没有想到几个无心的问题让气氛沉重起来，巴基看得出来洛基是真的喜欢上索尔了，哪怕他死鸭子嘴硬，他看索尔的眼神都是带了几分温柔的。本着能不拆散就不拆散的原则，巴基开始替洛基冷静分析。

伤害？

好像除了在床上，其他地方索尔都对他纵容的过分。

洛基摇了摇头。

“那他的全名？”

“全名？”

“名字能够代表一个人的身份，尤其是姓。”

“索尔？”

“姓呢？”

“不知道.......”

话出口洛基才发现自己究竟有多大意，居然连索尔的全名都不知道就和他上了那么多次床。哦其实他们很多次都不是在床上。

巴基无奈的用刷柄敲了敲洛基的头，安慰他放宽心，索尔也许就是真爱呢，毕竟他从来没有对他做过什么太过分的事情。

肏到下不了床不算的话。

洛基压下疑问拍完了最后一个镜头。

回家的时候他突然让海姆达尔掉头去健身房。

“今天这么累就回去休息吧。”

海姆达尔没有打算带洛基去健身房，但是洛基坚持，他也只好妥协，把车开了过去。

索尔不在，洛基找人问了他的全名。

索尔.奥丁森.

 

奥丁森这个姓他当然知道。奥丁手上数一数二的国际企业阿斯加德集团，在各个领域都有涉猎，堪称大头。本市最大的娱乐公司也是自己公司的对家就是奥丁家开的。

居然这么久了才知道这个人藏的那么深。

Mmp.

洛基再一次在心里边骂了索尔，反正他也难得有心里不骂索尔的时候。

不过他这样对自己到底是为了什么？

洛基晚上有点睡不着，找人查了索尔的全部资料。

托他睡不着的福，刷网页的时候刷到一条新闻，又是关于他的，他和索尔站在一起被拍了。还是他回头瞪索尔的时候，照片上看不见他的表情，但是索尔微微低着头，对他笑的满脸宠溺。

不过网页再次刷新后就找不到这条了，应该是被人强行删掉了所有记录，在所有人还没有反应过来的时候。

想想前几次被压下去的新闻，还有换掉的导演。

这个时候再猜不出来真相是什么就真的是个傻子了。

洛基关掉手机扔到床头，拉过被子把自己盖起来，出乎意料的一觉睡到了天亮。

其实有人护着也还不错，他身上有什么可以让对方图的呢。

 

“索尔.奥丁森。”

洛基第一次来的比索尔早，坐在健身房的凳子上等索尔。在他一进来的时候就喊住了他。

索尔看到洛基后自然是开心的往那边去，不过听到他喊自己全名还是愣了下。虽然他没有刻意隐藏过自己的身份，但洛基这样冷冷的喊他名字带有兴师问罪的意味。

“操你妈你骗我。”

洛基一把抓住索尔的领子，他对别人都很绅士有礼貌，但是对索尔就止不住的暴躁。

可能这就是真爱吧。

索尔顺从的让他揪自己的领子，还把他往里边推了推，确保没有外人能看见他们这样。

“我哪里骗过你。”

“你是奥丁森你为什么不说？”

“你没问啊。”

索尔握上抓着自己领子的手，洛基的手指比他的修长一些，但整个掌骨比他小一点儿，他可以包住他的手。

就像是注定好了一样，索尔对洛基就是有耐心。换做别人揪他领子早就被他打趴了，但洛基不一样，他想揪哪揪哪，他愿意纵容他。

“......”

洛基哑口无言，除了打不过索尔外他还发现自己说不过索尔。

你的伶牙俐齿银舌头呢，凎。

而索尔已经凑近他含住了他的耳垂，放在唇舌间逗弄。热气呼的洛基腿软，索尔只手打开瑜伽室的门把他推了进去，然后将门反锁。

好像他们每次谈话到最后都会演变成不可描述的事情。

 

第十一章

 

索尔锁上门，把洛基抵在墙上给了他一个黏糊糊的吻，含住他两片唇瓣吮吸，舌头扫过他的口腔，与他的交缠在一起。洛基顺从的被抱起来，双腿盘在索尔腰上，他的身体已经对索尔习惯到一被他碰就敏感的地步。

“我爱你，洛基。”

索尔一只手托着洛基的屁股，一只手隔着洛基的衣服在他胸前摩挲。运动服很薄，索尔能清晰感受到自己简单一个抚弄，洛基胸前的小点就凸起了。

“你怎么证明？”

洛基从索尔下摆把他的衣服掀起来，指甲不轻不重的刮挠着他的后背。

既然都这样了，自然是先爽了再说。

索尔笑着顶了下胯，让洛基知道他的‘爱意’。

洛基骂了一声然后比索尔更大胆的摸进了他的裤子里，抓着他滚烫的老二狠狠捏了一下。

“你不考虑你下半辈子幸福么？”

索尔吃痛的皱眉，把洛基按在墙上更狠的吻住，一直吻到他喘不过气来，双颊泛红眼带水光才放开一点让他换个气。

“去你的下半辈子。”

现在就能确定以后在一起了？洛基觉得索尔话说的有点早，他现在喜欢他，又不保证永远喜欢他。人都是会变的，无论什么原因，都不能这么早就确定未来。

“我会证明的。”

“如果你不是在脱我裤子的时候和我这样讲我就信了。”

洛基抓着索尔脑后的头发，看着他认真的水蓝色眼睛忍不住嘴角上翘。这个人真是，有时候聪明的可怕，有时候也傻的可爱。

后面被塞进一根手指的时候洛基哼了一声，但是这段时间他已经习惯了。所以适应后忍不住扭动着屁股吃下更多，索尔被他的主动搞得兴奋异常，草草做了扩张就忍不住提枪上阵。

“啊....嗯....”

抵在墙上被抱住的姿势导致索尔一下就顶入的很深，洛基搂紧了索尔的脖子，在他耳边发出呻吟。他能感受到索尔揉捏他臀肉的手，和不断在他体内进出的肉棒。

“别叫那么好听，小猫。”

索尔拍了几下洛基的屁股，叫他把自己甜腻的呻吟收一收，不然他真的要忍不住提前交代。洛基主动也就罢了，还叫的这么好听，简直是在逼他干死他。

啪啪的打屁股声在只有他们的瑜伽室响起，在做的时候被拍屁股会让人感到羞耻和兴奋。洛基锤了一下索尔的后背，然后咬住了他的脖子，用力的恨不得咬破他的动脉。

而索尔在这份疼痛下更加兴奋，抓着洛基的大腿更加卖力的操弄他。

两个人闹的疯狂，直到外边突然有人敲了敲门才安静下来。

洛基一下子红了脸，他正坐在索尔的身上，被索尔扶着扭动自己的腰。

“嘿，叫的那么大声的可不是我。”

索尔把洛基抱下来，按在瑜伽垫上又狠又快的冲刺。洛基红着脸不看他，心里却是在紧张刚刚的声音被别人听到，太丢人了。

“也许只是到了上课时间。”

索尔安慰他炸毛的小猫，然后解决两个人的白色液体。

洛基拢好衣服发现腹部都是湿的，索尔直接把自己的T给了他，穿在他身上正好的衣服在洛基身上显得有点宽大，锁骨那边盖不住，刚好露出他刚刚留下的痕迹。

光看着，索尔就觉得自己要硬。洛基迟早有一天会榨干他。

 

洛基感受到他过于炙热的目光，用力捏了一下他的脸，把他凑的越来越近的脸推开。

娜塔莎敲门敲到没脾气， 看到光着上身的索尔就想给他一脚。

“你就不能把人带回去？健身房又不都是我们的人。”

“那我现在带回去。”

索尔把洛基往身后推了推，好让他能挡住他。

“穿个外套。”

娜塔莎拨了拨红发，看来今天她工作轻松了一半，不用给洛基上瑜伽课了。

洛基现在来健身房就光靠索尔“健身”了。

“娜塔莎怎么知道？”

“这家健身房是我名下的……”

索尔不好意思的挠挠头，其实洛基来办卡登记的时候他只是刚好来看看。然后看见洛基后他就非给自己找了个健身教练的位置，来接近他。

“原来你早就有想法。”

洛基被索尔抱着放在床上，手抓着他金色的小胡茬。

“我见你第一眼就有想法了。”

索尔给洛基看他保存的洛基的照片，几乎他演过的所有戏的镜头都被他截图打印出来了。有些甚至他只露了一个后脑勺，索尔都给攒在一起收的好好的。

要死了，干嘛这么用心。

洛基想打他。

操你妈的让人感动。

但是对索尔真的不能太感动，因为下一秒就会把你肏到不敢动。

“我就是，每时每刻都想拥有你。”

索尔把洛基的腿压到胸前，和他的胸膛贴在一起。洛基这时候才知道娜塔莎为什么要求他做那么多动作，还说早晚有一天会用上的，现在是真的用上了。

当然娜塔莎是正经的在教学，只是教的动作都很锻炼柔韧度，她可没有预料到这些。

索尔只压住了他的一条腿，另一条被他用腿压住，这样导致后穴的形状改变，进入的感觉更加明显。

“我，明天还要拍摄。”

“我帮你推了。”

“不唔……”

洛基刚想拒绝，就被索尔封住了嘴。索尔抚摸着他的肩头，压着他一次一次送入。有时候顶弄到G点让他忍不住呻吟声拔尖。

“别……”

当射过两轮的索尔还意犹未尽的看着他时，洛基选择了拒绝，他可不想纵欲过度，就目前看来已经过度了。

但是以后还很长，现在他只想睡觉。

于是索尔只好委屈巴巴的把他抱去了盥洗室，然后在浴缸里又来了一轮。

你们有钱人装浴缸是不是都为了情趣？

洛基在睡着前迷迷糊糊的想。

 

第十二章

 

“起床。”

洛基拿起手机按掉闹钟，踹了一脚在他旁边睡的正香的索尔。现在时间已经是上午十一点了，早上的拍摄被索尔帮他推掉了，但是下午一点要去拍杂志封面做新一期的宣传，这家杂志可是很有名如果爽约的话自己的人生道路也塌了一半了。

先不谈鸽不鸽封面，洛基感觉自己老是和索尔这样厮混下去，人生道路上的灯都要熄了。

但他还就偏偏挺喜欢这种睡醒发现旁边有个暖烘烘的活人的感觉。

“唔，好。”

索尔翻了个身，把洛基捞回来抱好，说着要起床却是蹭着他的脖子再次陷入睡眠。

“索尔，起床。”

“这就起。”仍然纹丝不动。

“起-床-” 、

迫不得已只好下狠手的洛基捏住了索尔的命根子，修剪圆润的指甲掐着小索尔做一个无声的威胁。

“这就起！”

索尔一下蹦起来，忘了小弟弟还被洛基掐在手里，一个痛呼又躺了回去，这下子是真的醒了。索尔有点委屈的看着洛基，蓝色眼睛里蒙着水雾，洛基立刻松了手，还贴心的揉了一揉。

“叫你不起，这又不能怪我。”

洛基死都不想承认他有一丝歉意，推着索尔让他起床。

索尔摸着下体掀开被子，下床走了两步又回来要给洛基一个吻，洛基拍开他，把人赶去洗漱。

十分钟后，穿着白衬衫黑色长裤的清爽型男折返，带着一嘴的薄荷味给了洛基一个深吻。

“我还没刷牙。”

“只有你嫌弃我的份，我又不会嫌弃你。”

索尔把洛基抱去盥洗室，然后去通知海姆达尔把洛基的衣服送过来，海姆达尔就像有先知能力一样的已经在路上。

合上手机的索尔听着盥洗室里的水声傻笑，不管洛基承不承认，自己在他心里已经占很大一部分了。

 

“艹，你进来干什么。”

洛基刚洗完澡，光着身子站在地上，索尔家的毛巾他不知道哪一条可以用来擦身体，没有想到索尔直接就打开门进来了。

果然没锁门的自己还是大意了。

索尔笑着拿了一旁的粉色浴巾给洛基裹起来，仔细的擦他身上的水。而洛基却对浴巾的颜色陷入沉思。

“你女朋友的？”

“想什么呢，我妈买的。”

索尔在水池前的地上垫了块毛巾，示意洛基站上去，他一个人住习惯了，家里并没有多余的拖鞋，但是牙刷他倒是在上次带洛基回家的时候买了不少。洛基拿着挤好牙膏的牙刷，一边刷牙一边由着索尔把他头发上的水擦干。说实话什么都不穿刷牙怪怪的。

“我妈以为我会有女朋友，结果我见到你就弯了。”

索尔把毛巾披到洛基肩上，开始用吹风机吹干他的头发，得亏弗丽嘉准备充分，不然靠他一个人的能力是做不到能在洗漱台的抽屉里翻出一电吹风的。

“你自己本来就弯，别赖我。”

洛基刷完牙洗完脸，接过索尔手中的吹风机自己吹，那个傻子快把他发尾的卷儿吹没了。

“那是你让我变得更弯。”

手上没活的索尔开始捣乱，从身后抱住洛基，在他身上乱摸。感受到顶在屁股上的东西时，洛基毫不客气的开热风呼了索尔一脸。

索尔一抱，把洛基转了个身放到桌子上，分开他的双腿把还有点湿润的小东西含入口中。洛基第一反应推开他，但索尔的口活很好，推着推着就推不开了。

洛基倒抽着凉气，双手撑在水池上享受索尔的服务，索尔含的很深，舌头细细舔弄柱身上跳动的青筋，不时有啧啧的水声从他嘴里溢出来，那声音让洛基听了脸红。洛基修长的双腿架到索尔身上，用脚后跟磨蹭着他的后背。

“别啊.......”

索尔一个深喉，成功让洛基释放，洛基推着索尔想叫他松口，没想到他把精液接住了，还一滴不落的咽了下去。

“你......”

洛基脸红到耳尖，抓着浴巾把自己全部给包起来，有点不敢看索尔傻笑的脸。

傻子。

“别把我想的太好。”

索尔俯身在洛基耳边说话，喉咙带着一点沙哑。洛基以为他又要来一发，然后让他错过时间。

但是索尔掏出了一个蓝色的小玩意，哪怕没见过，也大致猜得出来那是什么。

“你就不能让我觉得你好一次是不是。”

“别闹，十二点了。”

“住手，索尔！”

洛基被索尔钳制，将那枚跳蛋塞进他的后边，洛基咬了索尔一口，但后者好像感觉不到疼，抱着洛基回房间穿衣服，还时刻盯着他不肯他拿出来。

“待会我送你去拍摄，不许偷偷取出来，我很期待你的表现。”

索尔笑的像个大尾巴狼，让洛基认识到他之前觉得这个人傻是单纯的错觉。

一边骂着索尔的恶趣味一边上了车，经过适应之后发现异物感好像也没有那么明显难受，甚至后面还开始分泌一点液体来润滑那个小东西。

洛基不自在的坐在椅子上，被索尔开了低倍速的跳蛋在他后穴里震动，让他感觉整个人都有点不舒服，就像被撩起来欲火还只能蹭蹭。

索尔坐在一旁的凳子上等洛基拍摄，看着洛基一身黑色西装叉开腿反坐在椅子上，双手扶在椅背上，然后双眼含光的看着摄影师。索尔知道那一脸过于诱惑的表情是因为什么，他甚至能捕捉到洛基难耐的用屁股摩擦凳子的动作。

“很好，看这边，解开两个扣子。”

摄影对洛基的表现很满意，每一分表情都很到位，动作也摆的和他想象中大致相同，一向挑剔的摄影都忍不住一再夸他。

洛基被那些夸赞弄的脸色更红，他的动作和表情完全不是因为他敬业，只是因为身体里那个跳动的小玩意让他欲罢不能。摄影叫他侧躺撑着头的时候，双腿夹紧了后穴的感觉让他需要很大力的控制自己才不至于发出声音，只好咬着牙扯着领子完成了拍摄，而这些感觉使得他眼泛水光。

“非常棒，洛基你简直太完美了!”

少见的拍摄顺利让摄影师毫不吝啬的一边夸奖一边拍洛基的肩，洛基怕自己开口声音变调，只好微笑着把那些夸奖接下来，然后用眼睛瞪着在旁边的索尔。

索尔戴了个鸭舌帽，打扮的普普通通的坐在旁边，接收到目光后上前解围。但其实他早就对洛基摆的那些动作硬的不行，想到所有人都要看到洛基这样好看的照片他就突然有点不满。哪怕这一切的始作俑者是自己，索尔也总是有把洛基藏起来只有自己一个人能拥有的想法。

 

十三章

 

“嘶------”

刚换完衣服上了车，索尔的耳朵就被狠狠咬了一口。洛基咬的很狠，来报他对他这样的仇。索尔摁着洛基的肩把他摁回座位，然后替他绑好安全带，在他额头上印下一吻。

“索尔.......”

洛基现在浑身瘫软，一开始害怕在人前被发现而高度紧张绷起的神经放松下来，他只想俗套的形容自己软成一滩水，身体里的那个小东西的动作已经不能满足他。去他的索尔.奥丁森，他现在只想推倒对方来一发。

身体欲望这种事，本来就没有什么难以启齿的，想要就是想要，洛基很坦诚，他现在就想要索尔。

但是他在开车，操。

洛基在副驾驶上难耐的扭动，用手指解开自己的衬衣扣子，他的手指纤长白皙，解开衣服时露出藏在锁骨底下的吻痕，红紫色的痕迹留在白皙的皮肤上，有点病态的美。

索尔的方向盘小小的打滑，他也硬的不行，但这里是闹区，人很多。

不知道到底是在折腾谁。

索尔克制住自己往洛基那边瞄的眼睛，努力的想把车开回去。

空气中突然响起水声，索尔到底还是忍不住的转头去看，车速被他彪到一百二十迈，一路上摄像头不停的闪。

洛基眼角泛红的把手指放到嘴里舔弄，猩红的舌头扫过指尖，留下亮晶晶的液体，好像这样能够缓解一点身体的燥热，而另一只手慢慢的把扣子一直解到最底下，隔着裤子开始摩挲自己的下体。小小的呻吟声在车内不大的空间里回响，撞到玻璃再反弹，敲击鼓膜，再挠动心脏。

这个时候应该庆幸，索尔的小公寓离拍摄地点不远。

索尔一脚油门冲进车库，草草停了车就扯开身上的安全带。

“小猫咪，你可真勾人。”

索尔拿开洛基湿漉漉的手指，堵住他不断诱惑自己的嘴，把他舌头带出来落到唇边的口水舔舐干净，然后扶着他的后脑深入的亲吻他，搅动他的口腔。

“还不都怪你。”

洛基勾着索尔的脖子，身体往后仰胸前凸起的小红点蹭在索尔身上粗糙的布料上，酥酥麻麻的。他现在身体敏感到了只要轻轻一碰就能叫出来的地步。

这一切都要怪索尔。

洛基不够泄愤似的又咬了一下索尔的耳朵，刚刚他咬的是右边，现在是左边，看着索尔两边耳朵上对称的红印，洛基满足的眯了眯眼。

“好，怪我。” 

索尔的声音有点沙哑，一手抱起洛基一手放下座位，急不可耐的不止洛基一个。

疯狂如雨点般的吻落在胸膛上，洛基愉悦的解开索尔身上的衣服，双腿盘着他的要有意无意的蹭动他的下体。

“oh，god.”

索尔把两人身上碍事的布料扯开扔到一边，手伸向洛基的后穴，摸到那点裸露在外湿润的尾巴，然后旋转着拽出了跳蛋，震动的小东西离开已经适应它的那块软肉，洛基不由自主的夹紧腿挽留了下。

还在不停的发出嗡嗡声的跳蛋带着粘液被扔在座椅上，然后又因为两人的动作骨碌碌的滚落到地上，震动着跳到角落。

但是没有人有时间管那个小东西掉到哪里了。

索尔把手指伸进洛基的后穴搅动。洛基握住两人的性器一起摩擦。

我需要你，你也需要我。

不知不觉间他们就对对方的身体如此熟悉。

“嗯........进来。”

洛基抬了抬腰，他已经被撩拨的够久了。

索尔顶开穴口撞进去，洛基尖叫着抱紧了他，双腿缠紧了他的腰。在狭小的空间里，两个身高一米八几的男人显得束手束脚，不是撞到车顶就是撞到车门。索尔把洛基扶到跪趴，手撑在车门上，从后边进入。

两个人像动物那样，在车座椅与车顶间的空隙里交合。

索尔的一只手放在洛基胸前，揉搓已经肿胀的乳尖，一只手握住洛基的下体，跟随着自己的动作替洛基撸动。前后夹击的快感让洛基长大了嘴喘息，在感觉过于强烈的时候，他不得不得转过头和索尔交换一个吻。

“没事的，放松。”

高潮的快感让洛基的身体收缩颤抖，白浊的精液射了索尔一车。索尔被他突然收缩的身体夹的生疼，只好停止抽动安抚着他的后背，亲吻他的耳尖，柔声做着安慰。

“索尔，索尔.......”

洛基闭着眼睛念叨索尔的名字，手往后伸要去摸索索尔的存在，索尔握住他的手指然后把人整个搂到怀里。洛基坐到索尔的腿上，重力一下子让索尔进入的更深。

“啊-------”

洛基小声的惊呼，索尔抱着他的腰抽动几下，在他身体里释放。

能够感受到体内跳动着的滚烫的大家伙，洛基回头看索尔，额头上的细汗将碎发黏在一起。

索尔把洛基转过来，深深的吻住了他。

“洛基，我发现我控制不住对你的爱。”

“那就不要控制。”

洛基拨弄索尔脑门上的头发，在他眉心啄了一下。

反正是栽了，那就这样吧。

索尔愣了下，反应过来后立刻热烈的回吻洛基。

如果不是车内空间实在太过狭小，两个人又要迅速再来第二发。

最后他们草草穿上衣服，回房间再次放纵。

“索尔。”

“嗯？”

清洗过后精疲力尽的两人躺在床上，洛基突然喊了一下索尔。空调温度打的极低，而他挨着索尔滚烫的身体，刚好觉得暖暖的，这种感觉，太过舒服了。

“这样，我是不是也和他们一样了......”

和那些靠身体换名利的人一样，海姆达尔是索尔找的，剧本是索尔给的，赞助商是索尔，导演也是索尔请的。他现在的一切，都有着索尔的影子。

似乎和他之前唾弃的人没有两样。

而且更让他不安的是他似乎丢了身体的某个部位。

You got my heart.

Thor.Odinson.

“你在想什么。”

索尔一下子瞌睡全无，坐起身，把背对着他的洛基翻过来，和自己面对面，直视着他的眼睛。

“你拥有的这一切，都是因为你值得，我从来没有和别人透露过我们的关系，你的成绩是你的努力得到的。我爱你，但我没有想要替你做好一切的意思，我只是在追求你，我们是平等的。不要乱想，你足够优秀。不然我怎么会被你吸引。”

“原来你这么贴心。”

洛基笑了，索尔眼睛里面大写着认真和对他的在乎。

满意了。

 

十四章

 

“哎呦，这么酸，霸道总裁的甜蜜，啧。”

巴基一边把眼影往洛基脸上戳一边抖身子，好像一身的鸡皮疙瘩不抖干净不舒服。洛基掐了一把他的腰，就知道埋汰他，明明是他非要听后续的。

“这可是你自找的。”

在化妆的时候掐化妆师的后果就是一刷子怼到眼睛里，洛基骂了一句操，然后捂住快要睁不开的右眼。

完了完了，要瞎了。

“没事吧……”

巴基蹲下身子拿纸巾给洛基擦眼泪，天知道他的泪腺多么发达，要么不哭，一旦哭起来刹不住。

“瞎了你要负责。”

“别，我不想被你家索尔搞死。”

“我再哭会，你为什么非要给我画眼影。”

“那你为什么非掐我腰。”

洛基不解气的又掐了把巴基的腰，被刺激的止不住的眼泪终于有一点刹住的迹象，刚刚眼前一黑他是真觉得自己要瞎了。

美好的人生还没开始就又葬送一半。

“行了行了，谈个恋爱人都矫情了，之前那个高贵冷艳的洛基呢。”

“还在。”

哦我可去你的。巴基摸了一把洛基带笑的脸，谈个恋爱果然不一样，皮肤都变得红润有光泽了，就是刚刚眼泪把底妆冲花了又得给他整一遍。

不过他也为他高兴，能够找到自己的爱情，没有任何目的的纯粹的爱情。

“好，卡！”

“艾瑞克去买水，其他人休息。”

“又是我……这就去。”

有查尔斯在的拍摄过程就像有魔法一般顺利，意外都出的极少，所以短短一个半月就拍摄掉了大半剧情。按照目前的进度，他们完全有可能提前半个月杀青，想到这里每个人都不由得干劲十足。

洛基也和其他人坐在一起，他们围成一圈坐在摄影棚里，拍摄时拿来创造风的风扇摆在周围呼呼的吹，居然有比空调凉快些的感觉。

大家大声谈着剧情，布景灯光和想法，然后笑闹成一团，洛基握着手中的冰水却觉得心脏莫名的暖。

也许索尔不是灾星，是他的福星。

虽然他说这一切都是自己挣来的，但却是他带过来的。

突然就有点想那个傻子，他在干什么呢？

“嘿，洛基，在想什么。”

 

查尔斯凑过来，丝毫不见外的拍他的肩，洛基也冲他笑了一下。查尔斯能和每个人打好关系，也能让每个人都心甘情愿的听他指挥。

除了笑起来像鲨鱼的副导艾瑞克，经常和查尔斯争论不同的观点。

然而下场就是被派去搬道具搬背景板搬水搬音箱。

“在想如何表达出人物的感觉。”

“别诓我了，你那个笑是人物感觉么，明明是在想小情人对不对。”

查尔斯毫不留情戳穿洛基编的理由，不给他留丝毫面子。

“谁没年轻过不是。”

湛蓝的眼睛冲洛基眨了下，然后回头看了眼满头大汗的艾瑞克，再然后他给洛基一个我都懂的眼神，丢下一句你看身后就跑到了艾瑞克旁边。

“你也没多老。”

“那是我长的嫩。”

洛基接住查尔斯扔过来的又一瓶水，转身看去，果然看见索尔在那里。简单的白帽子白T灰色休闲长裤加一脸阳光的笑容，像是来接主人的大金毛。

“走吧走吧，不许在门口谈恋爱。”

“知道了，你好烦。”

查尔斯的声音从身后再次传来，洛基像挥苍蝇一样和他挥手。

“我很想你，就来了。”

索尔就像知道洛基下一句要问什么一样，笑容更大的把自己的帽子盖到洛基头上，即使是傍晚，外边的太阳也还是有点毒辣。

贴心的让人感动，洛基在身后一片的口哨声中把索尔拉走。

“晚上吃什么。”

索尔跟在洛基身后，一边走一边随意的问，就像是一对夫妻，下班后商量晚饭要买什么菜回去做。

 

“先去超市。”

洛基去拿了东西坐上索尔的车，突发奇想的要自己做饭。以前他都是自己解决的，不像现在，海姆达尔会给他订好，或者索尔直接带他出去吃。

洛基的手艺。索尔在心里小小的欢呼了下，然后推着篮子跟在洛基的身后，他是看不出来菜的新鲜与好坏，他也不能分出来芹菜和香菜的区别，反正他两个都不吃。

“索尔。”

“嗯？”

“再看着我傻笑你就要撞倒那框鸡蛋了。”

“咳……”

索尔咳了一声，把购物车往回拉 ，洛基笑着拍了一下他的头。索尔从背后搂着洛基的腰把下巴搁在他肩上，细碎的胡茬蹭过他露在领口的皮肤。

“这么多人呢，别闹。”

洛基带着口罩，但露在外边的眼睛弯着表示着主人的心情，索尔依言松开环着他腰的手，却又耍赖一般的中途返回捉住了洛基的手。

十指相扣。

最后两个人不得不一起推着购物车去结账。

收银员看到洛基时小小的惊讶了一下，洛基把手竖在面前对她做了嘘的动作。

也不知道具体多少人认出来了，但是洛基突然就不怕自己的事被报道了。

无论怎么样，他都要有自己的生活不是。

做饭的过程有一点麻烦，要不停的把自己身上的大型犬赶到旁边去。经常因为亲吻忘了关火，于是原本打算的五个菜缩减到了三个。

但索尔还是吃的很开心，自己心上人做的饭，怎么都好吃。比自己的白水煮面条好太大倍了，如果以后能天天吃就好了。

“收起你的想法，我可没有时间天天给你折腾。”

洛基无情的打破索尔的幻想。

“不过陪你吃饭应该还可以做到。”

“！”

看着索尔眼中重新燃起的光芒，洛基低头用擦嘴的动作掩盖去嘴角的笑意。

 

十五章

 

上一期的拍摄堪堪结束，他们俩人就面临一场小小的分别。

作为一个苗头正旺的明星，天天回家是不可能的，纵使索尔恨不得把洛基捆在身边，也避免不了他的戏到了出外景的时候。

之前就算是去外地参加节目，洛基都会尽可能的赶回去，或者索尔会充当他的助理一起跟过去。

确定关系后两个人每天腻歪的不行，密不可分。

他们明目张胆的拉手逛街，散步，但是却从来没有公布过关系，媒体一猜再猜，金主还是恋人？

每次被问到的时候洛基只是圆滑的把话题移开，他和索尔的事，不需要外人来说。

或许这是感情，或许这是依赖。

他们怎么走，和外人都无关。

“我有自己的生活，荧幕上的我是我，生活中的我也是我，我会努力让荧幕上的我更好，但我也想在下班后轻松的散个步。”

“你们不会那么穷追不舍的，对吧。”

洛基冲着镜头勾唇一笑，过分好看的眼睛弯起来。只让人觉得他现在是个荷尔蒙散发体，他说什么都是对的。主持人也笑着同意了不再追问，把话题转入下一个。

真爱粉自然都是一片维护，某些不明居心，仗着网上言论不用负责的路人被有意无意的解决。索尔的事没有导致洛基的道路出现什么分叉，反而越来越平坦顺畅。

但是顺畅了也带来不好，比如眼前的外景。查尔斯极力邀请洛基演他这部片的男主，如果不出意外，这部影片会拿到金奖，因为光看剧本就很吸引人。

与之前那部小打小闹不一样，这部是大制作。

这也是一个机会，所以洛基没有推辞。

而索尔因为假装健身教练太久，被奥丁捉回去打理公司事物，平常离开一天两天还好说，如果和洛基一去三四个月，奥丁非得抽死他。

索尔看着洛基收拾东西，一脸委屈，克制了又克制把他收拾好的衣服再放回衣柜的想法。

“我又不是不回来。”

看着索尔的样子，洛基突然想到了那句:你去哪，去多久，有多少人，回来还爱我么？

“你要记得给我电话，那里风大，出去要带外套。”

索尔把洛基拉到怀里，下巴抵在他的肩头，一点点的叮嘱他，洛基摸了摸他短硬的胡茬，这会却一点儿都不嫌弃它们扎人。

这个傻子，洛基在心里说，索尔也没有去过那边，他也难得说几句到人心坎的情话，那边的天气风貌一定是他趁自己收拾东西的时候谷歌的。

“你为什么越来越贴心了？”

“因为我爱一个人，分分秒秒都放不下。”

洛基骤然红了耳朵尖，往往傻话才是动听的情话。又傻又深情。

索尔顺着脖子一路往上亲，洛基偏过头去和他交换彼此呼吸过的空气，刚刚想好了要收拾的东西都被放到一边。

手掌从衣服下摆摸进来，洛基干脆转身分开双腿跪坐在索尔腿上，隔着衣服去磨擦那块很快隆起来的小包。

索尔闷哼一声，手放在洛基富有弹性的屁股上揉了又揉。洛基把索尔推倒，按着他的胸口慢慢摩挲。

“别动。”

洛基散开自己扎着的头发，黑色的半长发一下子倾泄到肩头。

索尔眯着眼睛看他把纤长的手指含到嘴里，拿出来的时候带上晶莹的水光，只觉得热气翻涌。洛基眼神变得有点迷离，一点一点解开索尔和自己的衬衫的扣子。

洛基俯下身舔舐着索尔的胸膛，翠绿色的眼睛盯着他。索尔咽了口口水，洛基伸手按住了他滚动的喉结，下身慢慢的前后扭动。两人的下体隔着布料磨擦。

“洛基……”

索尔的喉咙有点沙哑，但是他在忍着，等洛基自己做下去。他伸手扶了一下洛基的腰，洛基舔了舔唇，叫他不要着急。

两人的裤子被有点急切的扯开，洛基抬起屁股，让两人的下体一起磨擦，索尔的前端已经因为兴奋而沁出的液体打湿了大半段。

洛基伸手握住两人的下体，不轻不重的撸动。另一只手慢慢探到身后，自己捣开那处幽穴，转动着为自己扩张。

粗重的呼吸声在房间里响起，间或夹杂着一两句动听的呻吟。

索尔揉搓着洛基的臀瓣，把臀肉往两边拉扯再松开，直捏的白皙屁股泛红。

“我要忍不住了。”

索尔低声催促，洛基这副坐在他身上潮红着脸动情的样子实在太美妙，他一点也不满足自己只是被手指抓着毫无诚意的上下撸动。

洛基歪了歪头，好看的眼睛里已经因为自淫的羞耻感带上了泪光，他把索尔的大家伙撸了两下，然后用膝盖支撑着自己离开索尔一点点。摸索着把那个大家伙引导到自己的后穴那里，他已经扩张了许久，应该可以容纳了。

虽然他平时也主动，但是没有主动到这个地步。

洛基脸更红，后面只是含住龟头前端，肠肉尽量的放松再收缩，想要一点点把整个肉棒吃进去。

“嗯……”

忍不住的索尔抓着洛基的腰，让他往下坐，一下子借着重力直达最深的地方。洛基小声尖叫了一下，接着扭动身体开始适应。

两人的身上都有一层薄汗，索尔不停的抚摸着洛基的后背和胸前，洛基双手撑在他胸膛上，慢慢的动作起来。

“宝贝你可真棒。”

索尔腾出一条手臂扶着洛基，好让他接力，适应后的洛基一边呻吟着一边尽力的抬高高屁股然后狠狠做下去。

“嗯啊……这样好累嗯……”

汗水把黑发粘湿，看起来格外性感，索尔拉住他一个翻滚，把两个人的位置对调。

“那我动。”

索尔亲吻洛基的额头，露出一个笑容，洛基配合的把腿缠上他的腰，接下来只管爽就好了。

索尔抱着洛基的后背，动作明显比洛基自己动的不温不火那样快了许多，大开大合的操着他，恨不得把人钉在床上一辈子下不去。

“傻子，慢点……”

洛基感觉自己的主动似乎每次都对索尔造成很大影响，有点担心自己明天下不下的了床，但是索尔一下子顶过敏感点，又让他这些想法抛之脑后。

 

十六章

 

肉体撞击声和喘息声交织成一首夜曲，洛基盘着索尔，眼角泛着迷人的红色，嘴唇早被自己舔的发光，看起来就柔软可口，索尔享用了一次又一次，只觉得怎么都不够。

“明天还要走呢。”

洛基手扶在索尔胸膛上，那异常丰满的胸肌摸起来手感格外的好，洛基总是忍不住要掐他，又羡慕又嫉妒，他自己怎么健身都只有薄薄的一层肌肉。

“我送你过去。”

索尔深埋在洛基体内，一边缓缓律动，一边亲吻他的耳垂，有点沙哑的声音耍着赖，一点都不想和洛基分开。

“要坐飞机的，别闹。”

“那你每天都得想我。”

热恋中的人总是忍不住黏糊糊的，洛基被索尔这句完全不符合他体型外观的话逗笑，偏过头去，假装不理他。

“你是谁，我干嘛要想你？”

“真的不想么？”

索尔叼住洛基的耳垂，用牙尖研磨着细嫩的皮肉，灼热的呼吸一下一下喷在他的耳廓，痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的。洛基被索取的发软的身体忍不住微微颤抖，差点就屈服改口了。

见这招没有用，索尔抽出自己，把洛基翻了个身，从他后面进入，压着他的双腿并拢。深刻的感受到体内肉棒的尺寸和温度，腿间已经被摩擦的发红的皮肤也在微微发烫，洛基把脖子往后仰，索尔心领神会的给他拿了只枕头垫在他下巴下。他们在床上相处的默契，比在床下多的多。

就像他们的一开始也是不走寻常路一样。

“我当初该告你强奸的。”

“可是，我看得出来你喜欢我，不然你怎么会选我当你的教练。”

索尔用舌尖在他的后颈描摹脊椎的突出，手环到洛基面前按揉他殷红的乳头，那里经过多次蹂躏已经有点肿了，乳尖分泌出丝丝粘液，使得他们摸起来有一点湿润。

洛基哑口无言，他们之间虽然看起来有一点是索尔强迫他的意味，但他也知道自己穿紧身运动衣的时候多么诱人，尤其黑发被汗打湿粘在锁骨上。只是他没有算到这厮这么疯狂，体力和精力都出奇的旺盛。

粗大的肉棒贴着皮肤进出，摩擦的有一点疼，洛基撅起屁股去配合索尔的动作。索尔却就是不让他配合，杂乱无章的浅浅戳刺，每一次都不在点上，让洛基难耐的扭着身子。

“想你，行了吧。”

“想谁？”

“索尔！”

“哎。”

索尔低低的笑了，在洛基的脸上响亮的亲了一口，然后按着他纤细的后腰开始抽动，每一次都在敏感点上碾压而过。洛基在心里骂他是条大尾巴狼，身体却配合的越来越兴奋，白皙的手指攥住早就被折腾的不像样子的床单，把自己的下体蹭在被子上摩挲。丝绸的布料显然不能解火，洛基哼了一声，索尔立刻把手移到他下身，握住了在男人中尺寸同样优秀的柱身。

索尔用和自己抽送动作一致的频率替洛基撸动，前后夹击的感觉让洛基尖叫的尾音打卷儿。

最后狠狠一顶，索尔顺势在洛基体内射了出来，而洛基全身开始颤抖着高潮了，腿部以下发麻，快感一阵一阵的从他身上像过电，眼泪止不住的滴落到被子上。

索尔抱住他，一边抚弄着他过度兴奋的身体，一边亲吻他脸上的泪。

他知道洛基的泪腺很发达，容易控制不住的流泪，但是他一滴都舍不得看他流，除了在床上这种地方。

“混蛋。”

洛基好不容易缓过神来，被索尔放在温水里轻轻擦洗，索尔虽然看起来粗心大意，对他却是各种温柔体贴。

“那还不是你勾引我。”

索尔把锅甩回去，洛基明明知道自己多么诱人，却还挑战他的忍耐力，不把他操死已经是克制了。

洛基瞥了他一眼然后勾着他的脖子慢慢吻上去，细舔慢咬，然后在索尔呼吸越来越重的时候把他推开。索尔在旁边冷静了一下，才把洛基从水里抱出来。

论点火不灭火这事，没有人比洛基做的好了。

索尔一边咬着牙一边在大半夜里冲凉。

 

“我走了。”

所幸查尔斯也是个起不来的人，离开时间被定在了下午，洛基才休息到了能够下床的地步。看着镜子里日渐红润的脸，洛基看了眼在外边屁颠屁颠的收拾东西的索尔，然后掐了下自己的脸。

这一切，似乎有点不真实，但又很真实。

起码腰酸是真的。

索尔在机场拉着洛基的手恋恋不舍，仿佛在拍什么都市言情剧，洛基无奈扶额。

“我会打电话给你的。”

“我等你回来。”

索尔一直目送着洛基登上飞机，舱门关上，才转身离开。

洛基简直是毒品，吸上了就离不开。

手机短信提示音突然响起，索尔掏出来看了一眼，嘴边突然带上了笑容，并且越来越大。

屏幕上是洛基给他的短信。

“傻子，我爱你。”

他们在一起这么久，洛基都没有说过爱之类的话。不过索尔知道他是爱他的，不然这世上哪有什么事能让另一个人不离开自己的，洛基真要讨厌他，怎么会待在他身边，怎么会在看到他的时候眼睛一亮露出微笑。

也许他就是爱惨了洛基这种不够直白的表达方式。

不过说出来更好了。

索尔忍不住看四下无人，把手机举到面前亲吻了一下屏幕。

 

十七章

 

外景地点在干燥炎热的荒漠边上，那里有被风沙化的石头和似乎终日不会下落的太阳。就算是十月份，都感觉这波拍摄会够呛。

洛基的角色是一个没落贵族，在荒漠的流亡生活折磨几乎让他发疯，在保持品性还是一跃跌落不起，是苟延残喘还是彻底解脱之间挣扎。而在生存的夹缝中又发现了家族落魄的秘密，权利的争抢和生存的斗争，曾经的朋友该不该相信，那个将你推入深渊之人又是出于什么目的放你一条生路。各种感情交织在一起，多重镜头也不停切换。

拍完这边风沙的景，还有宫殿的景。

查尔斯为拍这部砸了许多钱，如果成功将会是一部佳作。

漫天的黄土将本来就故意做旧处理的衬衫染的更黄，洛基躲在一块大石背后眨着被风沙吹到流泪的眼，手指扣着石头上被侵蚀出来的沙洞，他的皮肤因为过于强烈的日光而皲裂，但只能佝偻着身子不让别人发现他在这里。

马贼的靠近让他不敢呼吸出声，最后只好咬住自己的指节。

镜头定格在洛基被吹的泪眼汪汪的脸上，查尔斯喊了一声卡。海姆达尔跑过去给洛基递水撑伞，这几个星期着实辛苦他了。

不管海姆达尔怎么照顾洛基，这几天他还是瘦了一圈，脸上的颧骨愈发突出。

还好刚刚是这个景的最后一幕，下场拍摄会好很多。

洛基接过湿巾把黄黄的脸擦了个遍，感觉皮都要剥下来一层，晚上敷十几张面膜都不够。

“辛苦了。”

巴基给洛基彻底的卸妆，顺便把他被风吹到张牙舞爪的头发梳起来扎在脑后。

“能力越大，责任越大。”

“嗯，你有个惊喜。”

“什么？”

“你晚上就知道了。”

巴基神秘一笑，收拾完洛基的脸后径直跑向了史蒂夫，两个人每天你侬我侬的伤害着剧组里无数的单身狗。

连续几周的拍摄让一干人等日夜劳作，吃不饱睡不好，现在终于告一段落，查尔斯立刻提议去好好嗨一把，并且晚上住最好的酒店。

在一片欢呼声中，个人收拾好道具和器材，哼着歌开上车往附近有人烟的地方去。

吃饭的时候，因为洛基是主演，所以向他敬酒的人不免有点多，加上拍摄进展顺利他也很高兴就都喝了。最后被扶回去的时候，脚步都有点飘，脸也红彤彤的一片。所以根本就没有注意到房间里还有一个人，他甚至自己住的哪间房都没仔细看，反正是巴基扶的，巴基不会害他。

“你谁？”

“宝贝儿。”

在被子里摸到一个人，洛基瞬间醒了三分，听到熟悉的声音后才安心下来。

索尔搂住洛基，察觉到人瘦了不少，身上摸到的都是骨头，有些心疼。

“索尔，索尔。”

洛基凑在索尔的颈窝，像小猫一样蹭了蹭。这些天因为信号不好他们联系很少，刚刚到酒店的时候洛基给索尔发了消息，但是没有得到回复。他以为对方忙，没有看见。

没有想到惊喜是这个。洛基眨了眨眼，有点欣喜。

“想我么？”

索尔坐了一天飞机，有点累，蓝眸微微眯起，沙哑着嗓子问洛基。后者还带着一身酒气，就那么直接凑过去亲上了。

然后一发不可收拾。

“洗澡。”

洛基皱眉，他还一身风沙，索尔就直接要扒他衣服。

“好吧好吧。”

忍了这么多天还要在这个时候停下来，索尔抓了一下自己长长了的头发，怨念的转身去浴室放水。

“一起洗？”

洛基赤条条的靠在门框上，酒精的作用让他还有些晕乎，但是大脑清醒的知道自己在干嘛，就是行为比之前更加大胆一点。

索尔看着脸色泛红还眨着带水汽的眼睛看他的洛基，只觉得血液都在往头部集中。狭小的卫生间里因为淋浴头喷出的水的热气蒸腾的布满了水雾。洛基慢慢走向索尔，攀着他的肩吻了过去。

后背被抵上贴满瓷砖的墙，有些冰冷，但是身体的火很快被点燃。

水顺着索尔的头发流下来冲的洛基睁不开眼，洛基干脆就闭上眼睛，全靠索尔引导着他。

水冲掉两人身上的风尘，索尔轻轻搓洗着洛基的后背，瘦的骨头都被之前突出不少。

“瘦了。”

“嗯，没有你。”

热水熏的脑子又有点不清醒起来，洛基在索尔怀里只想细细的说一说自己多么想他，就像猫咪一旦被人精心呵护，再过上流浪的生活就感觉不适应。

他之前没有人可以挂念，也没有人可以说，也不觉得怎么样。

但是现在有了，又觉得有点矫情。

“我不好，现在才过来。”

索尔听着洛基的委屈，就像小猫在心里挠拨一样，他知道他每天陪着洛基对方肯定不会同意并且要把他打回去，但是这种控制不住自己的时候又会露出对他的依赖来。

就像是平常高冷着不愿意看你的主子，突然躺在你身边希望你给揉一揉肚皮一样。

洛基闭着眼睛去找索尔的脸，蹭着他的胡茬，然后咬住了他的耳垂。

水哗啦哗啦的落在两人身上，让一切都湿漉漉的。

 

 

十八章

 

水粘在长长的睫毛上，使微睁着眼的洛基看起来像是刚刚哭过一场，连带着双颊上的红晕都有点楚楚可怜的意味。

索尔伸手垫在洛基的脑后，撬开他的嘴一寸寸侵略他的口腔，水顺着两人的脸颊流下，在唇舌推诿间进入口腔，和唾液混在一起有点甜。

“唔……”

热水蒸腾得大脑有点缺氧，洛基浑身无力的挂在索尔身上，用手勾着他的脖子回应他的吻。

这几天锻炼的越发紧实的腰腹被索尔抚摸搓洗，索尔的手指所到之处都让人一片燥热。洛基在细密的水流中抬眼看了索尔一眼，又被水冲的闭了眼。

索尔逆着光，挡掉了大部分水流，他一弯腰抱住洛基，后者就顺从的用腿盘在他身上。

白皙的皮肤被水汽熏到发红，身体燥热，只有身后的贴了瓷砖的墙面能够带来一点凉意。索尔抓着洛基的大腿，勃起的下半身在他的臀缝磨擦。

“不要动。”

索尔哑着声音抵住洛基，手指慢慢进入他的后穴，水被带着进入，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。  
洛基被热气蒸的头晕，张开嘴喘息着，水滴滑过他的嘴唇和下巴落下，看起来色气极了。

“索尔。”

洛基微张着眸，看向眼前的人，然后两人隔着水帘亲吻。索尔慢慢的进入，洛基忍不住加重了唇舌的力道，牙齿咬在索尔舌头上。

索尔和墙直接形成一个夹角，洛基盘在索尔腰上，被抓着腰上下移动。悬空的感觉让人有点不安，又因为到处都是湿湿滑滑的没有地方可抓。

只好抱紧了索尔，手指插进他的头发里边抓着，用于支撑时候扯的力道有点大。一旦力道重了，索尔就会狠狠的撞进去，洛基就会松手，然后又忍不住用力，如此循环。

“嗯......回去，床上...”

洛基张开泛红的眼睛，水流已经积在地上，在排水口那形成一个水涡，整个盥洗室的玻璃挡门和窗户都糊上了厚厚的水雾，而洛基关心的并不是这些，他只是支撑的太累，重力让索尔进入的太深，而前面也太想得到抚慰。

得令的索尔关掉了水阀从旁边扯过一张大大的浴巾把两个人都裹起来，就着连接的姿势往床那边走，每一步动作都带动连接的部位。

洛基看着索尔，嘴唇半张着发出呻吟。索尔感觉他还醉着，脸色红的像绽放的桃花，带着他自己也要醉了。

不过提醒他带套又好像清醒的没有醉。

索尔准备化思念为力量，抱住了人恨不得肏到床板里。

还带着点酒精的洛基克制不住自己的喊声，纤长的手指狠狠的扯着索尔的头发，没有时间修剪的指甲在索尔后背留下一道道抓挠的红痕。

“快一点，索尔，索……”

索尔顶到一点后，洛基浑身战栗起来，脚趾蜷缩又放开，双目有点失神的看着索尔。索尔知道他要高潮了，却故意放慢了速度。

“你给我发的短信内容是什么？”

什么短信？洛基脑袋清明了一两分，他现在完全被欲望和酒精支配着，只想着赶紧达到那个点，然后高潮……哪里有时间去想什么短信，还内容。

见他想不起来，索尔就感觉不紧不慢的进出，在穴口摩挲。

洛基别回头，手指狠狠的掐住索尔的皮肉一拧，这会他已经记起来内容了，但是叫他用嘴说，他说不出来。

可是诚实的身体又叫嚣着想要，洛基难耐的扭着身子，眼睛里的生理性泪水抑制不住的外涌。

“就说一下好不好。”

索尔亲吻他的眼角，手放在他的后背上抚摸。看见洛基怎么都不肯说，叹息一声后加快了动作，不说就不说，他知道就好。

“啊——索尔——”

刚刚平复一点的身体再次临界，洛基大脑瞬间空白，腿忍不住屈起来，浑身颤抖，一直没有被抚慰过的前端一下子抖动着喷射出白色液体。

索尔一边亲吻他因为高潮而溢出眼眶的眼泪，一边抚摸着他不停颤动的身子加快抽插。

前列腺高潮维持的时间很长，洛基被爽到全身发麻，等到索尔在他体内射出来佛没有回神，身体一直在轻微的抖动。

“我爱你。”

索尔听见很小声的一声，还好这会房间里只有他们俩的喘息，洛基眨着泛红的眼睛好像目光还没有办法聚焦，就轻轻一句，足以再次点燃索尔的火。

再次被压住的洛基示意他的前端也需要抚慰，不能一直这么委屈下去。

于是吻一直从下巴蔓延到小腹。索尔舔过他形状好看的肌肉轮廓，然后路过他的肚脐来到丛林，就连两颗沉甸甸的囊袋也照顾到了，最后才把他半勃起的前端含入口中，期间还吞下了他的精液。

洛基眯起眼，看着索尔为他服务，舌头在口腔内滑过他的柱身，描摹突出的静脉。尺寸也十分优秀的肉棒在索尔的脸上戳出形状，圆圆的一个鼓起。

口腔的紧致温暖让洛基呼吸加重，索尔抬头用湛蓝色的眼睛盯着他更是致命。

“嗯啊……可以了……”

洛基在濒临高潮的时候从索尔口腔里撤出来，拉着他的头发把他拉到眼前亲了上去，用手撸动着使自己出来。

索尔顺势加深吻，然后手指再次探寻洛基身后的幽穴。这次不是一根根的手指进去，而是四根手指一起进去 搅动那块已经被肏到松软的肠肉。

“最后一次。”

几个星期的折腾加一晚上的情事让洛基累的手指头都不想动，但索尔还是意犹未尽的样子。洛基点着他的鼻子叫他节制，但是只对他露了一个带点傻气的笑容。

“这可由不得你了。”

“嗯……你……”

索尔再次狠狠的顶入，这次他加了一根手指，一起抽插，洛基用膝盖顶了顶索尔的腰，最后因为没有力气而放弃。

肉棒的抽动加手指的搅动让洛基失声，只好张着腿任由索尔肏干。索尔不停亲吻他干燥的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔他干裂的嘴角。

 

等到索尔终于心满意足的抱着洛基准备真正的睡觉的时候，洛基已经实打实的连脑细胞都不想动了。

果然小别胜新婚。

这是一个月的量吧。

 

十九章

 

 

 

睡到日上三竿才起的洛基和索尔简单告别，他知道索尔是百忙之中抽身过来找他的，一堆事情等着他去处理。只是有点想不明白，当初对方装健身教练忽悠自己的时候怎么闲的和大白菜似的。

“现在要挣钱养家。”

索尔把洛基摁在怀里，用胡茬磨着他光滑的额头。

“给你，我养你。”

洛基从包里翻出自己的卡，活像金主打发卖身的那样塞在索尔的身体和被子的夹缝里。

“不忙的时候打电话给我，晚上睡觉别把温度开太低。”

“知道了，老妈妈。”

洛基听见索尔的笑，在开门前回头看了他一眼，蓝色的眼睛也在看着他，冲他眨了一下。

 

哟。巴基看着姗姗来迟的洛基笑的一脸揶揄，连带着查尔斯也冲他笑，诡异的让人发毛。让洛基怀疑索尔又没控制住把草莓啃他脸上了，赶紧掏出手机看了一下自己露在外边的皮肤有没有异样。

“行了别照了，宾馆门隔音咋样你心里没数咋地。”

同行的摄影助理瑞雯一边喝着牛奶一边发出啧啧的声音。

...........

 

洛基第一次后悔他没有从始至终维持自己高贵冷艳的人设而是和他们打成一片，这样好了，被各种调笑了一早上。

等逗完洛基，一行人也差不多到了下一个拍摄地点。宫殿的景可谓是苦尽甘来，不需要每天都灰头土脸的，洛基被捯饬的像王子那样站在中央念着台词，他所有的戏都是他自己配的音，这部也不例外，查尔斯说他身上的贵族气质就像是天生的一样。

拍摄时间比想象中拉的要长，因为过程中不停的有新的剧情添加进去或者旧的剧情台词删改，取景不满意还要重来，期间还有几段洛基的自由发挥。甚至巴基还进去客串了一把，露了个脸。

这是个大制作，查尔斯为了拍的满意愁的头发都大把大把掉。

索尔有时候会坐上几个小时的飞机飞到他身边，有时候会给他远程定一份甜点，有时候会忘了时差的打电话给他叫他早点睡觉。

成熟人之间的恋爱，不是从早到晚的卿卿我我甜言蜜语，而是累极了想到他时就觉得温暖。当然在你需要的时候，我也会尽快赶到你身边。

洛基也不知道自己算不算性情大变，反正和索尔在一起后他开心了不少。

那人虽然是个傻子，却对他心细的过分。

在戏份终于杀青的那天，海姆达尔从外边抱来了九十九朵玫瑰，不用猜也知道是谁的意思，海姆达尔本人的意愿大概是给他抱来九十九本质量不错的剧本。

 

不过九十九本也太为难经纪人了，海姆达尔每日不但要照顾洛基还要处理他的个人信息，比如半个月替他发一次推证明他还在演艺圈待着之类的。

“给你放半个月假，半个月后去拍封面，记得锻炼。”

海姆达尔拍拍洛基的肩，他不想管他要用什么方法“锻炼”，不让甜品把腹肌抹平就行了。也不知道是洛基自己喜欢吃甜点还是索尔喜欢给他买，或者两者都有。

在外边拍戏生生拍胖了三斤，在把之前掉的肉长回来的基础上。

“你就放心吧。”

洛基自认自制力还是可以的，这几斤只是个意外，但好在他本来就瘦，多了几斤倒反而好一点。海姆达尔把那些散发香气弄得他鼻子痒的花塞到洛基怀里，替洛基发推顺便帮影片简单的做个宣传。

一下飞机就见到了早就在等着的索尔，但他没有立刻走过去。因为海姆达尔发的推特上边隐隐透露了他今天回来的消息，所以机场还有其他记者和粉丝。

他们没有证明过什么，也没有否认过什么。

镁光灯下，保护好爱人。

“要不要考虑公开？”

坐上车的洛基半眯着眼，索尔却突然的问他。车速突然间平稳了一下，海姆达尔拉上了前后座的帘子，大有你们是老板你们随便造的意思。

“那样，对你不好吧。”

阿斯加德企业的继承人，和一个男星搞在一起。

这世上大部分“同性恋支持者”都是抱着“我不歧视同性恋，但是我儿子是同性恋我就打死他”的观点的人，他反正自己是娱乐圈的，多多少少身上都沾着点泥，但是索尔也有着前途。换做以前他只在意自己，现在却忍不住为对方考量。

或许这就是真爱？

“我这段时间这么忙，就是因为奥丁说我能打理好公司就能和你在一起。”

索尔从怀里摸出个小盒子，打开是一对对戒。

“这不是求婚，就是.......”

索尔挠着后脑，突然间不知道怎么解释，虽然至今没有带洛基见过家长，但他家连养的猫都知道他对象叫洛基，是每天都能在电视上看到的帅哥。

居然这么认真，洛基愣了一下才去接那个简单的指环。这是索尔自己买的，就是银白色的一个圈，尺寸还有点大。

“我还以为你会在机场求婚。”

洛基把那个戒指套在自己手指上，另一个也给索尔带上。

“我其实想那么干的..........”

“.......”

两人对视着突然就笑了起来，正在开车的海姆达尔默默打开半扇窗给自己透透气。

索尔并没有那么急着向洛基求婚，时机还不够，需要再等一等，不过先把人套牢在身边才是要紧的。

查尔斯辛苦到快要吐血才拍出来的片果然不同凡响，刚上映票房就暴涨。连带着洛基也圈粉若干，各种节目的邀请差点塞爆海姆达尔的邮箱。海姆达尔筛了又筛，才挑了几个靠谱的给洛基接了。

洛基火了，公司就想着来分羹了。甚至提出续签的要求，好像洛基不知道只有脑子有水的人才会续约一样，那份合同被他拿去垫锅底了。他不会因为对方一时态度的转变就忘了之前吃的苦头，刚开始他也是重点培养目标，但是后来发现他只肯好好演戏不肯同意一些“作微量牺牲以换得光明前途”的安排后，公司就把目光从他身上移开了。这个世界不缺乏长得好看的人。

“等过几个月，就来我们公司好不好。”

下班的索尔从身后抱着洛基，下巴搁在他颈窝。

“还有一两年才到期，去你们公司干什么。”

“到时候你就知道了。”

索尔难得的装神秘，不过他的神秘一笑，看起来傻得一如既往。

 

二十章

 

 

等到十二月份，洛基才知道索尔的神秘到底是为了什么。最佳男演员奖的评比，借着查尔斯的电影，他拿不到最佳也能拿到提名。不过算算时间，他居然和索尔就这样在一起一年多了，去年圣诞的时候他还在外地拍摄，雪下的到处都是洁白，他们两就一人一杯热咖啡，视频过了一个圣诞夜。

洛基一边交握着手坐在椅子上，一边思绪乱飘的想到他和索尔在一起的点点滴滴。

“下面宣布，最佳男演员奖得主，他是今年来冉冉升起的一颗新星，有着与生俱来的优雅和绅士气质............恭喜，洛基.奥丁森先生获得此奖项！”

掌声在他身边响起的那一刻，洛基还有点懵，他居然真的做到了，之前的提名都没有他，他还以为是自己自信过头了。原来真的是他。洛基维持着镇定，但还是颤抖着把奖杯握到手里。一瞬间感慨万千，他刚刚才回忆到他和索尔确定关系后的姿势，这边就要他来领奖了。

即使被否定过那么多次，他也是做到了。

他看向台下，准确无误的找到索尔的位置。对方脸上带着一点也不意外的笑容看着他，为他鼓掌。

“谢谢。”

洛基拿过话筒，发表他的获奖致辞。感谢他多年的台词功底和闲暇时读的书，才让他没有只知道干站着说谢谢，而是立刻侃侃而谈起来。低音透过麦克风在大厅响起，优雅而又得体。

而台下的索尔却悄悄离场了，不知所踪，洛基的致辞一下子停顿了两秒才继续。然而十秒后，他的致辞是真的被打断了。

漫天红色的花瓣往下撒，索尔在红毯的另一头往他走来，手里拿着一个小盒子。

“我亲爱的洛基，你等到这一天了，那我也该等到你愿意嫁给我的时候了。”

他说。

索尔单膝跪地极其认真的看着他，脖子上自己早上亲手打的领带和亲手夹的领带夹，在大厅灯光的照射下微微反着光。不过再多的光也比不上他眼睛里的光，蔚蓝的藏着星辰。

比刚才还要万众瞩目，洛基脸有点发热，把手伸了过去。

早点解决完带这个傻子回家，这是他唯一的想法，并且他似乎从来没有考虑过拒绝。

 

洛基和索尔的恋情一下子成为焦点，甚至让人忽视了洛基与原公司解约签了阿斯加德的消息。 洛基那可怜的只有几条推的号评论区炸成一片，私信也在一晚上超过了系统限制的量。

艹，我人设没有崩。

洛基一边翻着评论一边腹诽，一个手滑就给一句“真爱都是不分性别身份”的评论点了个赞，还好不是给黑粉点了，不然忙到焦头烂额的海姆达尔可能就地辞职。

索尔的求婚方式无疑是第一时间就昭告天下，一下子又是影帝又是阿斯加德继承人恋人的，简直是把所有风头都出够了。

摸着做工精致的奖杯，洛基突然想到之前那个用小金人敲劳菲窗户玻璃的想法，人在功成名就的时候总是忍不住想到一些其他的。劳菲集团现在在海拉的管理下发展的很好，海拉一直是个不错的领导者。他也偷偷关注过她的消息，据说最近和一个神秘的女人走的蛮近。

也不知道是不是性取向都能遗传。

看着手机上提示的转账消息，海拉的账户给他转了一大笔钱。

虽然现在的他不一定需要，但是这份意思到就行了。

他们姐弟从小就不是那种温馨和谐，互相照顾忍让的关系。不揪着头发打起来已经是万幸了，哪里的姐弟情，发际线能包住就很不容易了。

洛基把消息标为已读，嘴角忍不住上扬出微弱的弧度。

“在想什么？”

索尔擦着还在滴水的头发，腰间就围了一条浴巾，就那么大剌剌的站到洛基的前面，洛基抬眼摸了一把他结实的腹肌。

“在想晚上用什么姿势。”

“哦？”

听到这个话题，索尔一下子来劲，他这辈子真正的愿望应该就是日洛基一辈子，现在也差不多实现了。而洛基在他眼睛亮起来之后，慢悠悠的接了下一句。

“抱着我的小金人睡觉。”

“........”

高兴太早，乐极生悲。

洛基把小金人放好，拿着自己的睡袍去洗澡，并且勒令索尔不许跟过来，如果他跟过来，这澡非要洗到半夜不可。

虽然洗完也是被干。

这命运，安排的明明白白的。

“你就没有想过我会拒绝吗？”

“所以我才挑了个让你拒绝不了的时候。”

“看起来傻，倒还是挺聪明。”

洛基趴在索尔胸膛上，半湿不干的头发垂到他身上，有点痒痒的，洛基还伸出手在他皮肤上画圈，但是他们刚刚定了今天不做的协议，洛基说是他太累了，只想和索尔说说话。

除了肉体“交流”，他们也是该语言上交流交流。

比如商量一下什么时候去见家长，什么时候结婚之类的。

洛基说他想的美。

演艺生涯不能砸在他身上。

“有我，你的前途更明亮。”

“你这些骚话哪里学得。”

“在你心里........别，我不说了。”

索尔还要继续骚，但是他清楚的感觉自己的小兄弟被洛基拿捏在手里，指甲掐着前端无声的做威胁。

赢了的洛基眯起眼睛，像是一只骄傲的小猫咪，然后突然就被翻身压住了。

在密不透风的吻的间隙里，洛基挣扎着提醒索尔他们的协议。

而索尔示意他看表，刚刚好零点，一天过去了。协议失效了，可以为所欲为了。

原来那些骚话只是为了拖延时间，凎。

这个大尾巴狼，谁给他造成索尔是个傻子的错觉的，洛基被剥光衣服的时候想。

好像是他自己一直这么认为的。

这个夜晚，两个人都如愿了。

等到平安夜，索尔把洛基带回了家，虽然强装着镇定，但是洛基中途还是忍不住问了索尔把他带回家是否是个好决定。索尔拍拍他的肩，笑的让人安心。

“放心，你是我爱的人。”

 

\------------  
其实他们这段感情应该有一个不那么清水的结尾。

于是新婚之夜索尔对洛基说了一句誓言：“我会日你一辈子的。”


End file.
